You belong with me
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Suzaku and Rivalz are police officers in the U.S. Suzaku stumbles across a young boy one night in distress, and immediately falls for him. They grow close, but will their relationship end in disaster? Lemon/yaoi, SuzaxLulu, please R&R, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**Okay so this story is just going to jump right into the action... :D Lots of dialog...**

**There are some strange twists to it and something not every Code Geass fanfiction reader sees... (a weird relationship I suppose) This doesn't really have a plot or general direction, just me wanting to write and not being able to stop because my plot bunnies go wild (especially when I'm too tired to stay awake) hehe. So, enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><p>

"Somebody help me!" a loud scream came from an alleyway, followed by quick footsteps. A thin, raven haired boy ran, his clothing torn and tears streaking his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" a man grabbed the small framed boy and tossed him to the ground.

"No!" he gasped when the man kicked him in the stomach. The boy crawled away, but received another kick, knocking him out of the alleyway.

Somewhere down the street, two off-duty police officers were leaving a bar together, laughing about random subjects.

"Well I think that you know who should just-"

"Shh, did you hear that?" a brown haired boy held his tan hand up to silence his co-worker.

"Oh, Suzaku, you're just being paranoid. Let's go home before my wife gets pissed that we're late again."

"Rivalz, really...I heard something..." Suzaku turned toward the noises he head and began walking down the street.

"Suzaku, come on!" Rivalz whined and trudged alongside his determined friend. "We're not even working!"

A loud scream, followed by a small body fell onto the sidewalk.

"You want to go so bad? Then go! Right out into the street!" a larger figure kicked the small boy into the road.

Rivalz, now realizing his friend wasn't exaggerating, began running full speed with Suzaku.

"Hey! Don't move!" Rivalz pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it at the man while Suzaku grabbed the small boy from the road right before a vehicle came. "You're under arrest, sir." Rivalz removed handcuffs and placed them on the man who complied.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku brushed the hair from the young boys face as he held him tightly against his chest and was stunned at how beautiful he was.

"I-I'm fine..." he pushed himself away from the tight embrace and began walking away.

"Wait! You need medical treatment...and we need to file a police report so..." Suzaku escorted the boy to his car while Rivalz called for a cruiser to pick up the suspect. "What's your name?"

"Lelouch..." he turned and looked out the window at the night scenery. They passed several cars and drove into a highly lit parking lot behind the police station. No matter the light, Lelouch could still see the bright stars in the sky due to the cold night air.

"I'll get you cleaned up and you can tell me what happened, alright?" Suzaku smiled and walked the emotionless boy to a private room in the station. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder as he gathered some medical supplies. "You said your name is Lelouch?"

"Yes..." he avoided the looks from Suzaku and looked at the piles of paper work on the desk. "Is this your office?"

"Yes it is. How old are you, Lelouch?" Suzaku walked over and knelt down, dabbing some gauze on one of the scrapes he had.

"Seventeen..." he winced at the stings from the medicine.

"Sorry.." Suzaku smiled and cleaned some of the blood from Lelouch's hair. "Tell me what happened?"

Lelouch sighed and began explaining. "Derrick is...was, my boyfriend...and, he abused me so..I left him and he got mad, chased me and started to hit me...and then you showed up and saw the rest." he crossed his legs and looked into Suzaku's eyes. "What's your name...?"

"Officer Kururugi...But you can call me Suzaku." he smiled again and wiped the dried tears from Lelouch's face. "Your eyes...they're unusual. Very pretty."

"Thank you...Suzaku." as if in a movie, Lelouch felt the space between him and Suzaku slowly close. Their lips nearly touched, but their moment was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Suzaku, we've got a confirmation on this guy Derrick Winters. He's got a warrant out and has previously been charged with sexual and aggravated assault." Rivalz poked his head into the room and waved papers in the air. "Fill out the rest of this for me please? I called Milly and she's pretty pissed."

"Sure thing. Go home, get some rest and I'll be in sooner or later. Just tell Milly it's my fault." Suzaku laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." Rivalz laughed and ducked out of the room after handing the papers to his friend.

"You two live together? Isn't that bothersome to his wife?" Lelouch spoke up.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a financial bind right now and they have a spare bedroom until their child is born so...It's just a temporary thing."

"Oh..." Lelouch fidgeted in his seat until Suzaku said it was alright for him to leave. "So...He's in jail now?"

"Yes, pretty big bail too so I don't think he'll be out soon." Suzaku walked the boy to the door.

Lelouch walked down the sidewalk and sat down. He watched cars pass by as the night dragged on and as the air got colder. He shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm. A silver car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down, a brown haired head poking out.

"Lelouch? Why haven't you gone home?"

"I don't have a home to go to...And I don't want to go back to his apartment, even if I could, I don't have a key. I thought I'd just find a homeless shelter and-"

"You don't even have proper clothing...It's got to be thirty degrees out here." he reached over and swung open the door. "Get in."

Lelouch stared at the officer for a few seconds before gathering himself and climbing into the car for the second time that night. Suzaku drove home and helped the smaller boy from the car and showed him the house.

"You can stay in my room, I'll crash on the couch." Suzaku found a long shirt and handed it to Lelouch. "You can wear this to keep warm."

"I don't want to kick you out of your room...I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind, it's better than being locked out and sleeping on cement." he half laughed and removed his shirt, putting on the one Suzaku handed him.

"Are you sure?" he frowned and watched as the boy nodded and walked out to the living room. Suzaku sighed and got ready for bed, tossing down his white sheets and laying in his bed.

The raven haired boy laid down and pulled a blanket over himself, snuggling up against the pillows that were arranged on the couch. He looked around at the house, not only did it smell good, it was clean and full of photographs. He looked at a photo of a guy with blue hair, obviously Rivalz, and a beautiful blonde girl. He began noticing how cold it was becoming in the room and started shaking. He tossed and turned on the couch, becoming more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute. He turned to a flashing digital clock that was on a DVD player, reading that the time was past three in the morning.

Lelouch's heavy eyes wouldn't stay closed, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had to do with the green eyed boy that was sleeping in the other room? He was nice enough to take him home and offer him a place to stay...But of course he was just being nice...It wasn't like they were friends or anything more...But it couldn't hurt to try and be friends with the older boy, right?

He stood up from the couch and lightly walked down the hall, opening the bedroom door and seeing the sleeping form of a shirtless man. Lelouch lifted the covers on the side of the bed, crawled in and snuggled up against the warm figure.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku woke up to not only the sun shining into his window, but a small boy wrapped around his waist. He smiled and felt his heart begin to race. Strange feelings began to rise in his groin, and he gently pulled the boy away from him. He looked down and frowned at the sight of himself slowly growing hard.

"Nngg..." the black haired boy rolled onto his back and stretched, making strange, but cute, noises. He blinked a few times before looking at the frown on Suzaku's face. "Oh... I'm sorry, I got cold and couldn't sleep and well... I'll go." he began getting up, when a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Don't go. It's not you, it's just something else.." he smiled softly and caressed the boys cheek. "I have the day off...Let's go back to bed, shall we? I'm quite tired."

"Okay." he smiled and laid down. "Your bed is so soft...I feel like I'm on a big marshmallow..."

"So I take it that you're comfortable?" he laughed and laid on his side, looking at Lelouch.

"Yeah.." he scooted closer and pressed his slender hips against Suzaku's. "I'm...grateful to you. For letting me stay with you for the night."

"You can stay as long as you want." Suzaku allowed his hand to wander and rest on Lelouch's hip.

"Only if I can stay in here with you..." he leaned in and gently brushed their lips together. "I'll do whatever you say..."

"Anything I want?" Lelouch nodded and pressed their lips together. Suzaku's hand gently caressed Lelouch's hip as they laid on the bed, kissing gently. Suzaku rolled himself over, pulling Lelouch on top of him. Their hips rocked together for a few minutes as they continued kissing.

Suzaku pulled away and stopped Lelouch's movements. "We can't do this..."

"Why not?" the boy looked crushed.

"I just met you last night and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you in this state..." Suzaku thought back to how the boy must be feeling after leaving his abusive boyfriend. "Maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better first...?"

Lelouch sighed and removed himself from Suzaku's lap. "I understand. What was I thinking?" he chuckled and stood up. "May I use your shower and inquire about a change of clothing?"

"Of course." Suzaku pointed to the bathroom. "Use any soap you find, towels are in the closet and I'll get you some clothing once you're done."

"Thank you." Lelouch smiled and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Suzaku yawned and rolled back over, closing his eyes tightly. He dreamed about the young boy in the shower, washing his body up and down, covered in soap. Suzaku found himself walking into the bathroom, void of clothing. He stepped into the shower and pressed the boy against the wall. His hands roamed the boys body, causing him to moan his name, over and over.

"Suzaku... Suzaku... Suzaku..." the boys voice echoed in his mind.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted and smacked the older awake.

"Huh?" he turned and blinked, looking at the soaked boy. "Oh! Clothing..." he stood up and walked off to Milly and Rivalz's room. "You're very small, I think my pants would be way too big for you...If you don't mind wearing woman's pants..." Suzaku held up a small set of pants and smiled.

"I don't mind, as long as they fit." Lelouch snatched them up and pulled them on over his underwear. "They're fine." he wore the shirt Suzaku had given him the night before, it was large on him but he was warm and comfortable in it.

"Would you like something to eat?" Suzaku walked to the kitchen and looked around for food. "I don't have much..." he frowned seeing a few packages of oatmeal and a box of cereal. "Let's go out to eat." he threw on some clean clothing, ran some gel through his hair and grabbed his keys from the table.

"Out?" Lelouch trailed behind him and gracefully glided to the car. "Where?"

"Let's go to a diner. You can have whatever you want."

"I thought money was tight?"

"Doesn't mean we can't have breakfast." he smiled, started the car and drove off to a small diner.

The place was family owned and had good food for a cheap price. Lelouch and Suzaku sat down in a booth and looked over the menu. The waitress came over with coffee and two cups, asking the boys if they were ready to order. Suzaku ordered two eggs over easy with hash browns and bacon, while Lelouch ordered scrambled eggs and toast.

"So you said you're seventeen?" Suzaku poured them both some coffee and offered Lelouch sugar and cream, who happily turned them down.

"Yes I am, how old are you?" he sipped the drink and looked out the bus style windows.

"I'm twenty one...When's your birthday? Mine's July 10th..."

"December 5th. Is there a reason you like me so suddenly? I mean, considering what you said...we just met and-"

"I don't know...You just..."

"Here you are boys!" the waitress placed their food on the table. "Could I get you anything else?"

"No thank you, we're all set." Suzaku smiled kindly and turned back to Lelouch who was now picking at the food quietly. "Like I was saying...You strike me differently than anyone else I've met, and well..."

"Thank you..." Suzaku cocked his head to the side and questioned him. "You're the first guy that's brought me home and respected me...Normally it's a sloppy one night stand that leaves me broken out on the sidewalk somewhere..."

"I could never do that to someone...especially someone so beautiful." Suzaku caused the younger boy to blush and hide his face.

"I'm not that attractive..." he finished his food and placed his napkin on the plate.

"Yes you are, trust me." Suzaku stood up after finishing the last sip of coffee. He payed for the food and walked Lelouch to the car again. "I have to stop at my office to check on some things. Would you like to come along?"

"Okay. I don't have anything else to do." they drove a short way to the police station and went inside.

Suzaku was greeted by several co-workers before slipping into his office. Lelouch poked around the station, looking at wanted lists and awards that were hanging around. Rivalz popped into Suzaku's office and tossed him some paper work.

"So I see you're still with that kid." he smirked and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Rivalz shrugged. "So you brought him home last night?" Suzaku nodded. "Did you get some?" Rivalz laughed.

"What? No.. We just met. Besides, he's been through some stuff and I would feel like that's taking advantage of him..." Suzaku wrote some things down and stood up. "Are these papers due Tuesday?"

"Yeah they are." Rivalz stood up and walked to the door with Suzaku. "Be careful with him though...You never know."

"I think he's just some innocent kid who got stuck with the wrong crowd..." Suzaku walked out of his office and saw Lelouch looking at the board of wanted people.

The raven haired boy turned and looked over his shoulder at the duo. "I know how you can catch some of these guys..." he blinked and turned back to the board.

Half of the office stopped working and looked at the young boy.

"How?" Suzaku walked over.

"I know them. This one," he pointed at a picture of an unshaven man with short brown hair. "He hangs out behind the Central Club on Monday nights selling drugs...Derrick used to send me to him to get drugs for some girls he hung out with."

The chief of police walked over and looked at the pale raven haired boy. "How would you like to work for us?"

"Work, for you...?" he turned to Suzaku who nodded and smiled. "What would I be doing...?"

"You would just do as ordered by myself and Officer Kururugi here. Officer Cardemonde will also help. Since you're still underage, you'll basically just be an intern or work study...That way everything is legal."

Lelouch felt very uncomfortable as everyone in the station stared at him, waiting for an answer. He fidgeted and finally nodded. "Okay.." he smiled as Suzaku and Rivalz embraced him.

"Good, undercover work is what you will be doing. And don't worry, you'll have plenty of protection in any situation you run across." the chief patted Lelouch on the back and walked off to get paper work and a history report on the boy.

"What do I do now?" Lelouch bit his lip and clung to Suzaku who just rubbed his back gently.

"Well, we need to fill out some paper work for you, see if you've been convicted of anything in the last seven years and get your age, date of birth, height and a bunch of other stuff."

He nodded and sat down in Suzaku's office, pulling his feet up into the chair as he spoke with Suzaku and Rivalz about his history and personal information.

Suzaku walked up to his boss and handed him Lelouch's information. "He's seventeen, 5'5, violet eyes, black hair, 108lbs, Britannian, no previous records and ready to help us along with some of these cases."

"Where did you find this boy?" his boss took the papers and looked them over. "There's hardly any information on him at all, no address, no listed family members..."

"I picked him up last night after arresting his boyfriend who was assaulting him."

"That guy we've been after for a while? So this kid is just someone out of the streets with nothing better to do with his time then."

"Right." he yawned and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring himself some. "I think I'll head home soon...He woke me up pretty early this morning."

"He went home with you?" his boss cocked an eyebrow and leaned on the wall.

"He had no where to go and it was freezing out." Suzaku downed the coffee and grabbed his jacket. "See you tomorrow. I'll walk him through everything he needs to do for this assignment."

"Alright, don't have too much fun." his boss winked and laughed.

"Thanks, Lloyd...I'll try not to." he rolled his eyes and called to Lelouch who trailed behind him.

"He's weird." Lelouch bounced into the car and went home with Suzaku. "So...Do you know me better now?" Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku while parked in the car.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Suzaku pressed his lips to Lelouch's neck and slowly began kissing.

Lelouch moaned and crawled over into Suzaku's lap. Suzaku rubbed his hands under Lelouch's shirt and wrapped his hands around the boys slender waist. The younger boy kissed Suzaku deeply, parting their lips and kissing him deeper as their tongues swirled around together. Lelouch pulled the recliner lever on the seat and attacked Suzaku's neck. Suzaku groaned and began getting hard under the boy that was grinding on him slowly.

"When's the last time you got laid?" Lelouch kept sucking on his neck. "You get hard awfully quick."

"It's been a very, very long time..." he rubbed the boys sides and thrust his hips upwards. "How about you?"

"I've never been involved in anything that's given me pleasure..." Lelouch frowned and laid on Suzaku, placing his head on his chest. "But I'd really like to feel pleasure..."

Suzaku smiled and sat up, holding onto the boy. He picked up Lelouch and carried him into the house. He gently tossed the young boy onto the bed in his room and knelt between his legs. "I know I said that I wanted to basically wait...because you and I just met...but you're just so beautiful and have been teasing me all day today."

"It's only two in the afternoon." Lelouch smiled as Suzaku undid their pants and removed all of Lelouch's clothing.

"I know." Suzaku leaned down and kissed the boy. "I know this is going to sound completely absurd..But would you be mine? And only mine?" he smiled softly, admiring the body before him.

"I think I've pretty much already made it clear..." Lelouch spread his legs and wrapped one around Suzaku's hip. "Now only if you'd prepare me..."

Suzaku nodded and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, generously coating his fingers with the clear liquid. He leaned down and started kissing the boys neck again as he thrust a finger inside of him. Lelouch moaned and rolled his hips against the palm of Suzaku's hand. He gasped and moaned loudly as Suzaku thrust another finger inside of him.

"More!" Lelouch ran his hands down Suzaku's back and then up to his hair, twining his fingers into the brown locks. "Please...more!" Suzaku smiled, pressing his fingers against Lelouch's prostate. He smiled at the way the boy squirmed.

"Not enough for you?" Suzaku asked, pressing his fingers harder against the spot, rubbing it generously.

"Ah!" he gasped and ran his nails across Suzaku's neck. "I'm..oh! I'm going to come!" he moaned and came on his stomach, panting and gasping for air.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku lifted the boys hips up and carefully pushed himself into him, moaning as he did so.

"Fuck me!" the boy screamed and wrapped his legs around Suzaku's hips.

"Do you like getting fucked?" Suzaku smiled and kissed the younger boy, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Yes..." he moaned and enjoyed the feeling of the older boy thrusting himself in and out of his small body.

The two gasped together as Suzaku thrust harder. Lelouch moved his hips, cuing Suzaku to move faster. The brunette lifted Lelouch's leg over his right shoulder and continued to pound in and out of him while moaning loudly. Lelouch screamed out of pleasure and sat up a bit, smiling at Suzaku.

"I want more...Fuck me harder..." Lelouch kissed Suzaku gently and pulled on his lower lip, biting down gently.

"Oh Lelouch..." Suzaku hadn't realized it before, but listening to Lelouch beg for more and talk dirty to him really turned him on. "I'll fuck you as hard and as much as you want." Suzaku moved harder and listened to the boy scream and gasp. "Feel good?"

"Yes!" he gasped and ran his hands up and down his body. "Oh! Make me come!"

Suzaku moaned and leaned down, thrusting deeper into the boy. Lelouch's nails dug into Suzaku's back, making small crescent moons. Lelouch began getting tighter around Suzaku's large erection, causing heat to build up in his stomach.

"I'm so close." Suzaku groaned and thrust as hard as he could. "Lulu!" he gasped and came inside of the boy, filling him up with hot fluids.

Lelouch gasped at the feeling of cum shooting inside of him and came as Suzaku's continued thrusts pushed against his prostate. Suzaku removed himself from the boy and collapsed beside him, panting heavily.

"Oh, Lelouch...I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I feel so bad! I just met you and you're just a kid going through some rough times an-"

"Shh...you're ruining the moment..." he smiled and pulled Suzaku into his arms, cuddling up to him. "Did you call me Lulu...?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I uh..Yeah, I guess I did.." Suzaku laughed and kissed the boys forehead. "Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

Lelouch was quiet, but smiled and pressed his face to Suzaku's muscular chest. "Of course I will...I liked you from the moment you scooped me out of the street in your strong arms." he giggled and rolled onto his back. "And all of this just tops it..."

Suzaku stayed quiet and smiled as Lelouch began falling asleep in his arms. He faded in and out of sleep until he jumped awake at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Suzaku! I'm home! Are you here? Want to go out for drinks?" Suzaku groaned, hearing his blue haired friend storm through the house.

"I'm kinda tired today, Rivalz...Maybe tomorrow night?" he stood up and pulled on some boxers before sliding out of the door.

"Where's your little boy toy?" Rivalz marched to the bedroom door.

"Ah, he's asleep..." Suzaku blocked the door and smiled.

"You didn't... I thought you said something about taking advantage of him?" Rivalz laughed and peeked into the bedroom, seeing a sleeping boy in the bed.

"I uh... Shit, honestly I have no explanation for this." Suzaku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Rivalz laughed and walked to the kitchen with Suzaku. "Don't break the poor kids heart."

"How would I do that?" Suzaku dug through the fridge and found some pasta sauce. "I don't have a reason to...There's no one else in my life that I have romantic feelings for. And I don't think anyone has romantic feelings for _me_." he opened a cupboard and found a box of noodles. "And I wouldn't throw him out on the streets...Honestly, I think he's the one I've been looking for..."

"Looking for?"

"Yeah. Like, sole mates."

"And if he isn't the one?"

"I wouldn't abandon this boy even if he isn't the one..."

"Whatever dude." Rivalz rolled his eyes and walked to the other room, flipping on the television.

Suzaku shook his head and stirred the pasta on the stove. He turned around, seeing his new boyfriend standing in the doorway with only a t-shirt on, smiling softly.

"I uh..Do you need me to do anything...?" he shifted the weight from one leg to the other and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

"I think I'm pretty set here..." Suzaku drained the pasta and dumped the sauce into the pan to heat it up. "Want some food?"

"Okay." Lelouch sat down at the table as Suzaku handed him a plate of food. "Thank you.." he smiled and picked up his fork.

"So...Do you have any siblings?"

"Three. I'm the youngest.. I have five sisters as well." Lelouch frowned and set his fork down. "Well...My little sister died...and basically the rest of my family abandoned me..."

"I'm sorry...What was her name?"

"Nunnally."

"Pretty name...What were your brothers name?"

"Odysseus, Schneizel, and Clovis. None of them really seemed to like me...Schneizel and I used to relate a lot, playing chess and getting into debates...Clovis was fun to be around...well, unless he had friends over...he never wanted me around and my mother would get awfully mad when he didn't play with me...since we were closest in age. Odysseus on the other hand, was a buffoon. Just had his head in the clouds all the time, and not in a good way...he was stupider than Clovis at times." Lelouch shook his head and sighed. "It's funny though, Odysseus was the only one of the four of us that turned out straight... Schneizel started dating his assistant, Clovis screws just about anything that walks and well, I just...guess I like guys."

Suzaku dropped his fork and nearly choked on his food. "Those names..."

"Yeah? You know them?"

"Know them? Aren't they the names of the Princes of Britannia?"

Lelouch nodded. "So I suppose you're going to treat me differently now because of who I am..."

"I would never!" he grabbed the boy by his waist and hugged him tightly.

"But why? Why do you want me? I'm three...four years younger than you...I've been ditched by my family and I'm far from being an innocent boy... Plus the fact that we met not even two days ago..." Lelouch frowned again and breathed in Suzaku's scent. "And you're a successful handsome police officer who could have anyone he wants..."

"But I want you," he smiled, "I've fallen in love with you already...I know it's corny but I feel very strongly about this." he pressed his hands to Lelouch's cheeks and kissed him gently. "Is there any way...that you feel the same as I do?"

Lelouch nodded and pressed his face into Suzaku's chest, mumbling.

"I can't understand you..."

"...you..." he mumbled again.

"Lulu..." Suzaku pulled him away kissed his cheek. "What are you saying?"

"I think I love you..." he whispered, blushing.

"And I believe I love you too." Suzaku's hands roamed down the boys hips as he kissed him softly.

"No touchy feely in my kitchen please!" a blonde haired girl with a large stomach walked into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest box of cookies. Her name was Milly Ashford and she, along with Rivalz and Suzaku, worked at the police station.

"Hey, Milly." Suzaku smiled and stood behind Lelouch holding onto him tightly. "When do you go on leave?" he looked at her stomach and back up at her.

"Not until like..boarder line nine months.."

Lelouch opened his mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by Milly. "It's a girl, I'm naming her Calla, I'm six months along, the due date is January 21st and that's Suzaku's time limit to get out of my house." she laughed.

Lelouch nodded. "You're tired of being asked, I imagine?"

"Yes. Suzaku, is this the boy you brought home with you yesterday? He looks so familiar."

"He's a Britannian. Not just a commoner either." Suzaku smiled.

"Oh my goodness! You're a prince?"

Lelouch nodded and bit his lip. He began to find it annoying that everyone knew about him and his family, but he knew nothing of them.

"Remember that case we've been trying to work on for some time now? The one with the guy that sells behind the bar but we can never catch him?" Milly nodded and stuffed some cookies into her mouth. "Lelouch is going to help us...He knows over half of the guys on our wanted list...Lloyd asked him to help and he said sure.."

"When's all this going down?"

"Tomorrow hopefully...We'll have a wire on him, but since we don't want to endanger him anymore than we have to, we're going to do a 'double bust' on them so that Lelouch's name doesn't get around as a nark..."

"Double bust?" Milly raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to make it seem like Lelouch got arrested as well for buying the drugs from him...Is that okay with you, Lulu?" Suzaku smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"I guess so..."

"Wonderful...What do I get to do?" Milly laughed and walked away. "Oh wait! Nothing~!" she sang and flopped on the couch beside Rivalz.

As planned, Monday night, Lelouch was let out of a van several blocks away from his destination. He turned down a small alleyway and walked up to the drug dealer as he normally would.

"Hey kid...Derrick send you for some more? Guess he got some new ho's!" the guy laughed and shifted on his feet. "A'ight...Here's the stuff, show me the money?"

Lelouch pulled some crumpled bills from his pocket and counted them out. "Fifty even..." Lelouch slapped the cash into the mans hand and took the bag of drugs.

"Nice doin' business with you!" he laughed nervously, obviously hyped up on something.

"Don't move!" Rivalz and several other officers stormed up from behind the drug dealer, while Lelouch pretended to run away.

Suzaku grabbed onto Lelouch, gently, but firmly threw him to the ground and handcuffed him. Lelouch hung his head as he was shoved into the back of a cruiser while the drug dealer was stuffed into another.

"Good job, Lulu." Suzaku smiled and looked into the rear view mirror.

"Handcuffs are too tight..." he frowned and shifted in the seat, sliding his arms under his legs to pull his handcuffs to his front. "And the back of this car smells..."

"Sorry." he laughed and pulled into the station, un-cuffing Lelouch. "But you did a good job..."

"And as promised, drinks are on me!" Rivalz flung his arms around both of them and laughed.

"I'm not old enough to drink in a bar."

"Doesn't mean you can't come along and have a soda!"

"So you, as an officer of the law...are going to bring a minor into a bar with you while you both drink?" he smiled and shoved Rivalz off of his shoulder. "Sounds fun."

"Woo!" Rivalz shouted and grabbed Suzaku's keys.

Lelouch crawled into the back of the car and waited while they found a bar that they could get Lelouch into without causing too much trouble. The three sat down at a table and ordered drinks from a waitress that knew Rivalz and Suzaku from previous times they had been there but had never had the pleasure of seeing the youngest boy in the bar before.

"What's your name? You look awfully young to be here.." she smiled and sat down beside the boys, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Lelouch wasn't paying much attention to the girl. He was more focused on his own thoughts and was looking at a menu she'd placed in front of him. "My name is Lelouch...And I am a little too young to be here, but that's why my drink has nothing in it." he sipped his virgin daiquiri and pointed to a choice of salmon and rice. "I'll have this. Thank you."

"Expensive taste. How are you going to handle this one, Suzaku?" Rivalz joked and jabbed Suzaku in his side.

"I can handle it! He only deserves the best." Suzaku smiled and ordered a plate of onion rings and cheese sticks.

"Is that all boys?" the girl wrote nothing down.

"Yeah, thanks." Suzaku shot her a smile before turning back to Lelouch. "Lulu, you seem either cranky or spaced out."

"Or both." Rivalz mumbled into his beer.

"I'm just thinking about some thing..."

"What's on your mind?" Suzaku kicked Rivalz under the table, who yelped.

"Just about father and what not. Once that dispute with Japan started he needed everyone there to boss around...Except me that is." Lelouch grimaced and stared down his drink. "Dammit I wish this had alcohol in it.."

"Who's your father? What did he have to do with the war?" Rivalz waved over their waitress and ordered a regular daiquiri.

"Charles zi Britannia! 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Lelouch smacked his head down on the table and groaned. "I despise that man more than anyone..."

"You're a prince?" Rivalz shouted but received a slap upside the head by Suzaku.

"Shut up!" they switched out the drinks when the waitress came back and poked at Lelouch's shoulder. "I have no idea where you were when we were talking about this with Milly but I don't think everyone in the bar has to know about it!"

"Was, was a prince." Lelouch sipped his drink and looked at Suzaku. "Thank you...Anyway, I was banished here and well my mother and sister came with me... After my mother and sister were murdered three years ago, I was officially on my own..."

"Ah..." Suzaku began his third beer.

"Why wasn't it on your records?"

"The Britannian government has some pretty good connections and deleted me from the system basically..started me over." he grasped Suzaku's hand. "I'm really..really sorry." he leaned in and kissed him softly. "Should have told you..."

Suzaku swooned over the kisses and nodded heavily. "So...are you keeping anything else from me..? Or are you really an innocent boy that I've found on the street..."

"Actually, I'm quite devious...I get what I want...when, I want it..." he smirked and nipped at Suzaku's lip. "Eh, I've also been diagnosed as bipolar and blah blah blah." he sunk back into his chair and looked at Suzaku who just blinked. "Ah..maybe I should have told you that as well?"

"Maybe you should have..." Suzaku tapped his fingers on the table.

"Wondered why he was all sweet and sexy at one point and then all like...in everyone's face about everything the next." Rivalz ordered another beer.

"When was I ever in anyone's face?" Lelouch folded his arms.

"Oh I don't know, maybe now?" Rivalz laughed. "Don't worry about it, you'll fit in fine with the rest of us. Suzaku's also bipolar."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and smiled. "I think maybe I should tell you that I'm totally freaked out right now because my whole life has unraveled in the three day's I've known you."

"Not to mention the fact that the second day you two knew each other you had sex." Rivalz laughed.

"Shut up, why are you even here?" Suzaku shoved him off his chair and turned back to Lelouch. "We did jump into this awfully fast... I love you and I hardly know you. I know this giggling dork on the floor better than you..." he gestured toward Rivalz.

"You should tell me about you...I'm sick of talking about myself and my retarded family."

The waitress brought their food over and scurried off to wait on a few more tables, "Sorry it took so long boys! Busy night tonight!" she shouted from across the room.

Suzaku laughed and picked up a cheese stick. "Okay well...I don't have a middle name, I'm Japanese, I have a birthmark on my lower back in the shape of an acorn, I'm afraid of boats, I like taking a personal vacation once in a while...and I realized I was gay when I was fourteen."

"Where do you vacation?" Lelouch began eating his dinner.

"I like to go home to Japan sometimes...But they don't accept me there, so that's why I came here. Especially considering I'm the late Prime Minister's son. Oh but when I'm here in the states, I love traveling to New England...Sometimes up to Washington too."

"You're from that line of Kururugi's? I've never left the city...Well, other than Japan and Britannia."

"I have a vacation coming up soon...It's been over a year. Would you like to go with me?"

"I don't want to intrude." Lelouch smiled softly and finished his pile of rice before moving onto the fish.

"Never!" Suzaku shook his head. "You're the one I've been looking for for seven years, you're my boyfriend now and I want to spend time with you."

Lelouch nodded and finished his drink. He yawned and slumped down in his chair, watching Suzaku plow through the food on the table. Suzaku's appetite was large, but not healthy at all. Suzaku turned and looked at Lelouch with his mouth full and grinned.

"Oh now don't choke." he laughed and looked over at the floor. "What are we going to do with him?" Rivalz was on the floor, passed out cold.

"I'll throw him in the back of the car...He can sleep it off on the couch, Milly won't be happy that he got so drunk again. Do you have a license?"

Lelouch nodded. "I've only driven like twice though.."

"You'll do fine!" he stood up and paid the bill for their drinks and food with Rivalz's money. "He's never going to remember that he offered to pay for everything." Suzaku laughed and picked the blue haired boy up and carried him out of the bar.

"Night boys!" the waitress waved.

"Okay now...how do I turn on the headlights?" Lelouch poked around the steering wheel and found the light switch. "Oh, simple enough." he smiled and pulled his seat belt on. "Let's go!" he hit the gas and sped down the road.

"Watch your speed!" Suzaku laughed and reclined his seat. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope." Lelouch smiled and drove down random roads.

"Turn on the GPS and hit home." Suzaku pointed to the dashboard.

"Uhhh yeah." he stopped the car and pressed random buttons on the GPS until he found a home button. "Here we are." he drove, following the dark green line on the monitor.

"You like going fast, don't you?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Maybe they'll let me let you drive the cruiser some day."

Lelouch passed several cars on the highway and turned down some back streets until he found the destination. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car in front of the garage before hopping out and smiling.

"How'd I do?"

"Amazing." Suzaku got out and pulled Rivalz from the back. "The gold key on my set of keys is the one to the house. Could you get the door?"

Lelouch nodded and found a round golden key. He opened the door and held it so Suzaku could throw their friend on the couch. Suzaku turned and smiled at Lelouch, grabbing him by his waist.

"I want you...But Milly and Rivalz could hear, and that'd be rude..."

"Then fuck me in the car." Lelouch smiled and jumped up on Suzaku's hips. "Please..."

Suzaku smashed his lips against Lelouch's, sure to bruise them. Lelouch moaned and ground his hips into Suzaku's, feeling their erections rub together. The raven haired boy was thrust up against the door that lead outside. Suzaku started sucking on Lelouch's neck before undoing his pants.

"I thought- ah... Car?" he gasped and moaned quietly as Suzaku tried to devour the boys throat.

Suzaku nodded and carried his prince to the car, tossing him into the back seat. He crawled in onto the leather seat and closed the door behind him. He pulled Lelouch's pants off and started rubbing his hips, earning some cute moans.

"Tell me how you want it." Suzaku removed his own clothing and started kissing Lelouch's neck again.

"I want it hard...Then I want to ride you..." Lelouch moaned and rolled his hips against Suzaku's, begging to be penetrated.

"I'll fuck you as hard as you want.." Suzaku smiled and pushed himself into Lelouch, gaining a loud moan.

"Yes!" he screamed and grabbed onto Suzaku's back.

Their hips thrust together as Suzaku slammed in and out of the boy beneath him. Suzaku, being drunk, was more rough than he normally would have been. He gripped Lelouch's hips and breathed heavy as the younger squeezed around him.

"It's so tight inside of you.." he leaned down and kissed Lelouch roughly while he gripped the boys erection and began pumping it with his fist.

Lelouch began screaming and moaning with every thrust from his older boyfriend. "I've...never...felt, so... good!" he screamed as his prostate was pressed on, over and over.

"You like it?" Suzaku grinned and pulled Lelouch up so they were sitting together. "Get yourself off while riding me..."

Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulders to brace himself as he bounced up and down, causing Suzaku's cock to slam inside of him. He kept screaming and begging for more as he rode Suzaku's lap.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Lelouch shouted and dug his nails into Suzaku's shoulders.

"Me too baby.." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hips and groaned. "I love your hips...They're so gorgeous."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped and came, screaming as Suzaku continued to thrust his hips upward into his small body. "Stop! It's...too much!" he gasped and tried to remove himself from the brunettes hips, but was shoved back onto the seat of the car as Suzaku continued to thrust violently into him. "No, no! I'm cumming again!" Lelouch gasped and came to another orgasm as Suzaku finally reached his own.

"Oh, Lulu..." Suzaku moaned and slowed his thrusting down, laying on top of the boy beneath him.

"I- m-my.. legs feel like...jello.." Lelouch closed his eyes and relaxed. "Suzaku...?" Lelouch opened his eyes and looked at Suzaku, who was sound asleep on his chest. "Zaku!" he whined and started shivering from the cold night air that was leaking into the car.

Lelouch sighed and managed to push out from under his boyfriend and gather his clothing. He slid on his underwear and a shirt before pinching the skin on Suzaku's arm.

"Ow!" he woke up and fell from the back seat, onto the floor. Lelouch stood outside of the car and laughed.

"Get up and take me to bed."

"Yes my prince." he yawned and struggled up from the floor and carried Lelouch to the bedroom.

"You hurt me.." Lelouch frowned as Suzaku carried him bridal style to their room.

"I'm sorry...I get a little rough when I've had too much to drink."

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, that is..." Lelouch smiled as Suzaku tucked him into bed and held him closely.

Suzaku nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off to sleep again while Lelouch kept warm by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch woke up in the early morning. Suzaku was still asleep in bed as he rolled out of the bed and stumbled to the shower. His lower back and backside were slightly sore from Suzaku being so rough the night before. After cleaning up in a hot shower, Lelouch pulled on a pare of Milly's pants and dug through Suzaku's clothing until he found a hooded sweatshirt. He snuggled into the sweatshirt and inhaled the scent of Suzaku. Lelouch walked off to the kitchen and saw that Milly was at the table, reading the morning paper.

"Good morning." he smiled softly and awkwardly stood there.

"Morning kiddo...Thank you for driving them home last night, I hate having them drive home either drunk or calling me to come get them." she smiled and sipped her decaf coffee. "You can find something for breakfast if you'd like."

"Thank you." he walked to the fridge and found a box of pancake mix. He followed the directions and mixed up some batter. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks, I have to get to work...Tell Suzaku that there's some good priced apartments in the paper today and he should check them out." she stood up and grabbed her things. "Have a good day!" she spun out the door.

"You too." he continued cooking pancakes and found a carton of eggs. He cooked up some eggs and plated the food on the table along with some coffee.

Suzaku trudged out into the kitchen with pajama pants on and a long t-shirt. He yawned, stretching his arms up into the air. "Smells good..." he smiled and sat down. "Is this for me?"

"Of course." Lelouch smiled and sat down. "Who else would it be for? I can't possibly eat all of that."

Suzaku smiled and leaned across the table, planting a kiss on Lelouch's forehead to thank him. The two enjoyed their breakfast together and talked about their next assignment. Lelouch needed to bust a couple of crooks he knew that were breaking into buildings in the middle of the night. Security cameras were either too unclear to pick out the people, or they were destroyed upon entry.

"So am I breaking into a building with them? Isn't that wrong?"

"No, I mean no to the breaking in part.." Suzaku laughed. "You said they sell the stuff. If you can ask them for something, buy it and have them admit to where it was taken from we can bust them." Suzaku sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "It's as simple as before..."

"Will I be arrested again?" Lelouch frowned and began clearing the table.

"No. You'll escape, leaving the evidence behind. Milly will be there to pick you up down the street, so don't worry."

"Do all of the officers know that I'm not-"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you be in danger like that." he smiled at Lelouch but suddenly frowned. "But I do realize that by asking you to do all of these things you're in a lot of danger..and that's why we have people posted all over the place to make sure you're safe...Not to mention that vest we have you wear." Suzaku got up and walked over to Lelouch, who was now washing dishes. He snaked his arms around the boy and kissed his cheek gently. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you..."

Lelouch smiled and placed the two plates into a rack to dry before he turned around. "What would you do if we were suddenly...rich?"

"How do you plan to make us rich?" Suzaku laughed and pulled Lelouch to the couch with him.

"Well, legally I'm entitled to money from my father."

"You want to bring up a legal situation with him?" Suzaku pulled his brows together. "I don't think that will go over well..."

"Well, no...I'll just take it." Suzaku appeared confused. "I think the only two siblings that would help me are Clovis and Euphie..." Lelouch straddled Suzaku's hips and toyed with his brown hair. "If they could...get me daddy's access numbers..."

"Lelouch you can't do that...Imagine how much trouble you'd get it, and how much trouble I'd get in if I let you do it!"

"But if you have nothing to do with it-"

"It's still no." Suzaku frowned. "If your father found out and got a hold of you..."

"You're no fun, Suzaku." Lelouch bent down from his position and nipped at Suzaku's neck. "Would you leave me if I did it without your knowing?"

"No." Suzaku held onto Lelouch and laid down with him. Suzaku's hands roamed up and down Lelouch's back, under the shirt he was wearing. "Your back's so soft..." he smiled.

"Oh? Wanna know where else is soft?" Lelouch smiled and took one of Suzaku's hands, leading it to his hip.

"Here?" Suzaku smiled and rubbed his hip slowly.

"No...Lower..." Lelouch closed his eyes and relaxed. "Mm.. right there." Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck as his hand slowly massaged the crotch of his pants.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." Suzaku laughed and pressed his hand harder against the slowly growing bulge.

"Honestly? I feel like it..." he sighed and removed the hand from his pants. "I could go back to bed..." he shoved Suzaku onto his back and laid on him, placing his head on Suzaku's muscular chest.

Suzaku sighed and rubbed Lelouch's back in small, soothing, circles. "I have to get ready for work, love."

"I don't want you to go..."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it..." Suzaku watched the boy fall asleep quickly.

He carefully moved his boyfriend off himself and stood up. He covered the raven up with a blanket to keep him warm as he continued getting ready for his work day. He sighed and looked in the mirror in the bathroom, rubbing the palm of his hand on his face. The sink filled up with hot steaming water as Suzaku pulled out his razor and shaving cream. He lathered up his face and ran the razor down in streaks, rinsing it off in the water before repeating the process. He toweled off and splashed aftershave on his face, hissing at the sting from it, ran gel through his hair and rushed out the door with his jacket and keys. The brunette drove to work and parked in his assigned space, darting out of his car and up the steps to the front door.

"Sorry I'm late boss, I lost track of time." he sighed as he entered the office.

"I'm sure you did." he grinned. "How's your boyfriend?" Lloyd laughed and spun in his chair. "Get to work, Kururugi. Organize a little more with our next assignment."

"Yes sir." he slid into his office and began his work for the day.

"Suzaku...?" Lelouch rubbed his eyes and looked around, not finding his boyfriend anywhere.

He sighed and rolled off the couch, looking around Suzaku's things. He found a note on the coffee table with a credit card and bus pass folded in it. Lelouch opened the note and read it over quickly.

'Lelouch,

Buy what you want at the mall. You need some of your own clothing. Don't get too wild though. Love you.

-Suzaku.'

He smiled and stuffed the note in his pocket along with the two cards. The bus stop was only an eighth of a mile away, so Lelouch quickly headed down to get a look at the bus schedule and the stops. He was right on time for a bus that was headed right to the mall. Luck seemed to be on his side for the day, well, for the past few days. He found a seat on the bus and plopped down, swinging his feet as he waited for the bus to pull into the mall parking lot. Once it stopped and allowed passengers off, he ran into the mall and looked for the best store he could find. The mall was large and had a lot of stores in it, the first store on the left was a bright place that had clothing that looked as if it were from the 80's; all womans clothing though. The boy thought that might look a little strange so he moved on and looked into a nice store for men. It had some cute sweaters and jeans that he tried on and tossed onto the counter, smiling at the man working.

"Did you find everything alright today?" the man began ringing him out.

"Yes, thank you." he watched the price go up and bit his lip, worrying that Suzaku would be mad with how much he was spending.

"That'll be $156.89." Lelouch nodded and handed him the card, looking around the counter as the man finished ringing him out. He signed the slip, (in Suzaku's name of course), and left the store, satisfied with his new wardrobe.

The prince walked back the way he came and checked the time, it was still only one in the afternoon, so he found a cafe and sat down, ordering a coffee. He opened one of his bags and removed a black and white scarf. It had strings around the edges and a nice paisley pattern. He wrapped it around his neck and smiled happily before frowning. Suzaku couldn't be with him at the moment, and he felt awfully lonely without him there. The boy also felt slightly guilty for spending money that Suzaku clearly didn't have, so he marched himself back to the clothing store and confronted the man behind the counter.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'd like a job application, if that's alright."

"Of course! We have a few openings," he reached under the counter and handed Lelouch a few pieces of paper, "Here you go. Now just fill those out and bring them back or you can fill them out now."

"I'll fill them out now, if that's alright." he grabbed a pen and quickly began filling in his information. He thought hard about what Suzaku's work schedule was, filling in when he could work. "I hope the hours aren't too..odd, my boyfriend is a cop and I want to work the same times he does so that we can still spend time together." he smiled at the man who nodded.

"Wonderful, I'll have my boss take a look at these right away. I think you might get this job." he winked and walked away to hand the papers off to his boss.

Lelouch left the store again, leaving the mall completely. He rode home on the next bus and ran the 8th of a mile back to the house. Upon entry, he nearly ran directly into Milly.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she smiled and walked back into the house with him.

"Sorry, just got done shopping and well I wanted to hurry and wash my new clothing." he smiled and set the bags down, pulling out some sweaters and showing them to her.

"Very nice, I'm sure it looks adorable on you." she giggled and walked into the kitchen, making a cup of tea. "Would you like some?"

"Sure." he opened the door to the laundry room and began loading the wash.

The young prince sat with the blonde and drank his tea, discussing his next assignment. The young girl wished to work with the boys but couldn't due to her pregnancy.

"So has Suzaku looked for an apartment yet?"

"No, I don't believe so. Would you like me to look for him?" he smiled and grabbed the paper off the table, looking through it.

"That would be wonderful! He really needs someone to push him along, he just wont listen to me anymore." she finished her tea and placed the cup in the sink. "Well, I'm going to shower and take a quick nap before I have to work again."

Lelouch nodded and flopped on the couch, looking through the paper. "Tenants wanted, non-smokers, quiet, no pets. $950 a month... Utilities included...hm" he circled the ad and continued looking for more places.

"Suzaku did you fill out all that paper work?" Rivalz yawned, noting the time. "It's almost time for you to leave."

"Yeah, it's all filled out and filed. I'll check out in a few...Just making sure I've got everything planned for tomorrow night with Lelouch and that bust we're doing."

"Alright. I'll see you at home."

"Sure thing." Suzaku flipped through a folder and sighed, feeling overly tired from the days work.

When the young brunette got back to the house, he opened the door and in haled of the scent of food cooking. He tossed his bag and jacket on the couch and walked over to the kitchen where he saw his thin boyfriend standing at the stove with a pink apron on. Suzaku cleared his throat, causing the younger boy to spin around.

"I made dinner for us...if that's okay. I don't really know what you like to eat but since I've been here you haven't eaten anything very... healthy." he fiddled with the bottom of the apron and stood there waiting for Suzaku's reaction.

Suzaku smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around the small boy. "It's perfectly okay. What did you make for us?" he planted a kiss on his forehead and looked into his violet eyes.

"Well I made some orange glazed chicken over rice pilaf with _sautéed_ asparagus."

"Sounds wonderful." Suzaku kissed his forehead again and sat at the table.

Lelouch made two plates of food and set them at the table with two glasses of ice water. He undid his apron and set it aside, sitting down with his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

"Thank you very much." he picked up his fork and tried the food, amazed at how wonderful it actually was. "I had no idea you could cook."

Lelouch shrugged. "It's just something that seems to come naturally for me." he began eating his own dinner and took a sip of water.

"You'll be getting a paycheck next week."

"Paycheck? Shouldn't they just include it with yours? I mean we're together after all.."

"You need your own. Besides, whether we're together or not, you and I shouldn't be in a relationship. Especially with me being a police officer."

"Because I'm still only seventeen..and you're twenty one."

"Right." he ate more of his dinner and looked at the saddened face Lelouch held. "But that wont stop me."

He nodded, continuing with his meal. After they finished, Suzaku helped Lelouch with the dishes and packed up the left over food. They walked to the bedroom, sitting on the bed together with a sigh.

"So how did your day go?" Suzaku removed his shirt and rubbed his neck, yawning.

"Pretty good...Thank you...for the new clothes.." Lelouch crawled over behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "You're tense...Long day?"

"Yeah. Lots of paper work and some annoying people." he laughed and relaxed into his touch.

Lelouch's hands worked slowly, massaging gently across his shoulders and up to his neck. He bent over slightly, kissing Suzaku's neck as he kept rubbing his shoulders. The brunette sighed quietly, relaxing further as his boyfriend laid him down on his back, running his fingers through his wavy hair. Their lips met slightly as Lelouch straddled the older boy, kissing his neck again. Suzaku groaned quietly as Lelouch sat down, rocking his hips gently.

"Lulu...I'm too tired tonight." he tried to open his eyes but failed.

"Let me do all the work?"

"Not sure if I can.." he half laughed and pulled the boy into a hug. "What did you have in mind?"

"I could just ride you...or I could suck you off..." he smiled and kissed him gently. "I've been waiting all day...I'll make it quick...I promise."

Suzaku forced his eyes open, looking at how cute his boyfriend was. He thought about how he made him dinner, was working with him, and just how damn sexy he really was. He nodded and closed his eyes again. Lelouch smiled and worked on his pants, removing them slowly. Suzaku sighed as a warm hand was wrapped around him, working slowly. He got hard fairly quickly, moaning quietly as Lelouch moved his hand faster. He whimpered when the movements stopped, but groaned when he was surrounded by tight warmth. Lelouch moaned and bounced up and down in his lap, gasping when Suzaku's erection brushed his prostate. Suzaku's hands gripped his hips, guiding him along.

"Lelouch..." he moaned, thrusting his hips upward slowly.

"Ah!" the younger gasped, bouncing faster. "Mm.." he sucked on his finger, feeling the heat rise in his groin.

"More..." Suzaku was now intently watching the boy above him.

He screamed and rocked faster, rolling his hips in circles. His goal was to make his older boyfriend cum quickly. He bent down, kissing Suzaku deeply as he kept moving his hips. Suzaku moaned into his mouth, feeling the warmth around him become tighter. His nails dug into the boys hips as he kept riding him, feeling himself reaching his climax.

"Almost..." Suzaku's breathing increased, as did Lelouch's. They moved faster together when Lelouch began screaming and moaning from Suzaku's upward thrusts. Suzaku groaned, spilling inside of the boy on top of him. He sighed and watched Lelouch finish soon after. The boy gasped and arched his back, cumming on Suzaku's stomach.

Suzaku smiled, kissing his young prince. "Satisfied?"

"Mhm.." he removed himself, and laid down, breathing heavily.

"Now you're tired as well.." he laughed and grabbed a tissue, wiping the mess from his stomach. "Now may I go to sleep?" he joked, kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you.." Lelouch curled up close to Suzaku.

"I love you too babe..."


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch's next few crime busts went by without a hitch. He was hanging out more at the police station when he wasn't working at the mall to save up some extra cash for an apartment. As far as Suzaku knew, his young boyfriend was staying at home all day until he decided to bring in coffee at the office.

"I found a nice apartment." Lelouch smiled as he sat on the edge of Suzaku's cluttered desk.

"Yeah? How much?" Suzaku continued to type on his laptop, sending in reports to his boss and filing more documents on criminals they were catching.

"It's only $1,000 a month, one bedroom...Utilities are included other than like cable and internet...I cant remember what else the ad said but I've got the number written down." he swung his feet and smiled. "Maybe we should go check it out? I think Milly's belly is about to pop." he giggled.

Suzaku smiled and saved the files on the computer, "Sure thing. Why don't you arrange something?"

"Okay." he hopped down and sat in Suzaku's lap, "We have to think about buying furniture."

"I don't really have the money right now."

Lelouch nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go call the guy. I'll see you at home."

"Sure thing." Suzaku turned his attention back to his work and rubbed his eyes, tired from another long day.

Lelouch walked down the street and stopped in front of the bank he'd signed up to have a checking account at. He pushed his card into the ATM and entered his pin number to check how much money he had saved up over the past three weeks. He smiled at his success of making around $1,000 but wasn't quite sure that would cover surprising Suzaku with furniture and a nice apartment.

"I need more money..." he sighed in defeat, walking the rest of the way home. He picked up the house phone and dialed an out of country number. "Yes, hello? May I speak with Clovis? … His brother. No, Lelouch. Uh-huh. It's important. Yes I understand. Thank you."

"_Lelouch?" _the voice on the other end shrieked.

"Hello, Clovis. How are you? I've missed you..."

"_I'm wonderful now that you've called. How are you? Where are you? I've missed you as well! I honestly thought I'd never hear from you again... Never really knew what happened to you after your mother and Nunnally died..."_

"I know. It's been a while. I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything, but I sort of need a favor."

Clovis listened to his brothers story and agreed along with him. _"Of course. Give me your account number and I'll wire money to you right away. You deserve it, you've been through a lot and father hasn't done nearly enough for you. You have every right to that money. Besides, it's just sitting there wasting space." _he laughed, _"He won't even notice!"_

"Thank you so much, Clovis." he gave his brother the account number and continued talking with him for a while before they racked up too much of a phone bill for calling out of country. "I'll get a cellphone and call you from that. Is that alright?"

"_Of course!" _he sang, _"Call me if you ever need anything again. You are after all my favorite little brother." _

They laughed and hung up, ending their conversation. It had escaped Lelouch's mind to ask how much his brother was transferring into his account, but he figured he'd check the next day. It couldn't take more than twenty four hours.

Suzaku came home late and tossed his things onto the floor before shuffling off to the bedroom. He smiled softly at his boyfriend who was curled up in the center of the bed, clutching a pillow like his life depended on it. After changing, he laid down and wrapped his arms around the small form, nuzzling against his neck.

"Nng..." he rubbed his eyes, yawning, "What time is it..."

"Two in the morning..." Suzaku kissed the nape of his neck and held him closer. "I'm sorry, love. I needed the overtime..."

"It's okay...I love you anyway." he relaxed at the heat that was pressing against his back, keeping him warm.

He drifted back into a deep sleep while Suzaku listened to the light pattern of his breathing. Suzaku found it intriguing that no matter the position his lover slept in, he didn't snore or breathe heavily. He laid awake for a while, tracing his hands on the boys body, just to know that he was really there...and not just a dream that he'd been having week after week. So for the time being...he'd just lay there beside him, hold him and not let go, wake up in the morning..and tell him that he's pretty no matter how he looked. The feelings he felt for him were deeper than what he'd felt for anyone before, even if there was an age gap...it didn't matter.

The next day rolled in quickly. Suzaku waking up to a smiling boyfriend, and an appointment to meet with the owner of an apartment.

"Your birthday is soon." Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hand as they walked up to a nice apartment building.

"I know." he looked up at the snow that was falling from the sky, sticking to his hair.

"What would you like?"

"I don't think I want anything," he smiled, "I think being with you is enough for me..."

Suzaku smiled and kissed him gently before entering the office for the apartments. "Hello, we have an appointment to view an available apartment?"

"Ah, yes." the man stood up and greeted both of them with a smile. "First off I'd like to ask some questions that apply to renting the apartments here. Do either of you smoke?"

"No."

"Alright, any pets? Do you throw parties? Have either of you been convicted of any criminal offenses within the last seven years?"

"Nope." Suzaku smiled. "We're quiet, don't smoke, have no pets and we're both police officers. No offenses what so ever."

"Very good. Alright, I'll show you the available apartment. It's quite roomy, a large kitchen and dining area and the living room is quite nice as well. It's been newly painted and there are hardwood floors in all of the rooms except the bathroom." he unlocked the apartment and showed them around. "The bathroom includes a large jacuzzi tub and glass shower, the only bedroom is over here and it's quite large for an apartment. We've been trying to fill this apartment for months now but there was a neighboring problem and no one would move in, but they're gone now and a nice older couple has rented out the apartment, so you shouldn't have to worry about noise being an issue." he opened the blinds, revealing large windows that gazed over a back yard. The yard was elevated, looking over water. "This is our view from the apartment, and over here we have our newly built fireplace. Right now it's got fake wood and candles in it for decoration, but it is for use during the winter. As far as other any type of heat, that's included if you decide to use it. Your rent will be lower if you don't use it."

"Looks good, what do you think, Lelouch?" Suzaku looked down at him and smiled.

"Perfect." he smiled. "So...First, last and security?"

"Yes, that's all I ask. Other than noise and no smoking," he laughed, "So do you both agree? You can't find a better place than this for the price."

"I suppose we do agree." Suzaku smiled.

"Great! Just come with me and we'll fill out some paper work and there's an agreement for a two year minimum stay. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine." Suzaku signed the papers, all under his name, while Lelouch wrote out a check for the money that was required.

"Lulu you have that kind of-"

"Money? Yes, I do." he handed the money over and smiled. "Thank you very much. When can we move in?"

"Now if you'd like. Here's the key, let me know if there's any problems."

"Thank you." Suzaku shook the mans hand and walked outside with Lelouch, picking him up and spinning around with him. "Our own place! And we didn't even have to look at fifty apartments!" he set the raven down and walked back to the house with him.

"I've got a surprise for you." he smiled and walked into the house, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah? What?" Suzaku smiled and flopped down, laying his head in his lap.

"I can't very well tell you, now can I? It's a surprise after all."

"Brat." he laughed and sat up, kissing him softly.

"What are you two so happy about?" Milly waddled out and sat in a chair.

"Just got our own apartment, Milly. Now I'll be out of your hair and you'll have your room for the baby."

"You're taking my Lelouch away from me?" she laughed. "He cooks such wonderful meals and cleans everything!"

Lelouch smiled, "I'll still cook for us Milly, you can come over for dinner and I'll come over here and make dinner."

"Yay!" she laughed again.

… … … …

"Okay! Day two of having our own apartment and you've been working non-stop since, so it's time for your surprise!" Lelouch led Suzaku to the door, blindfolded.

"Better be something good." he joked.

"Okay, one, two, three...Surprise!" he removed Suzaku's blindfold, revealing their apartment fully furnished with a couch, chairs, dining room set, cabinets filled with dishes, their bed moved in and brand new accent rugs for the wood floors.

"W-wow...Lelouch, how much did all of this cost?" Suzaku checked out the large couch that wrapped around in a circular way. He ran his hand across the suede couch and chairs. "Is that china?" he removed the plates from the cabinets and looked them over.

"It didn't cost too much, and yes, it's real china." he smiled. "I figured...we needed our own set of china...Come see your new dresser in the bedroom."

"How did you pay for this..." Suzaku sat on their bed and furrowed his brow.

"My secret." he smiled and kissed him deeply. "I've been working for a while now.."

"You ordered all of this before we even bought the apartment, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was all waiting for delivery. I had them bring it here yesterday as soon as we got back to Milly's...I know this guy who owns a furniture store and they brought it all over and set everything up perfectly." he smiled and kissed Suzaku again. "Are you mad..?"

"No, oh no baby I'm not mad...Just surprised is all." he smiled and hugged the boy. "Where did you get the money...?"

"I told you that I've been working, plus what I've been getting from working with you..."

"Where are you working? Why didn't you tell me?" Suzaku was slightly suspicious, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that everything in their new apartment must have cost more than what he could have made in a month or so of working.

"I'm working up at the mall..I just wanted to surprise you..I worked hours that you did so we could still spend time together.." he looked to the floor, "It's just..you're the best boyfriend I've ever had... no one's ever been so nice to me before and I really love you...I just wanted it to be special..." he whispered.

Suzaku smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Lelouch. He dismissed the thoughts about where the boy possibly got the money and just enjoyed the moment he had with him.

"I'm sorry Lulu, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was hounding you."

"It's okay." he smiled and kissed Suzaku softly. "I know you love me no matter how I got the money for this."

Suzaku nodded and turned toward the bedroom door, hearing a knock come from the front door. He stood with his young prince and walked out to greet whoever was there. Of course, it was none other than Milly and Rivalz with a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a housewarming gift.

"Hey!" Milly barged in, "Wow! Nice place, did it come furnished already?" she set the present down on the couch.

"No, Lelouch actually got everything." Suzaku walked to the kitchen, grabbing four wineglasses.

"Lelouch, you've got exquisite taste." Milly smiled.

"Thank you." he helped her sit down in a chair as Suzaku poured her a drink. "What did you bring us?"

"Just a little gift, nothing spectacular!" she laughed, sipping her drink. "I only thought it was appropriate for you, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded and opened the package, removing a beautifully crafted wooden box. It had carved cherry blossoms and branches on it and an all around rustic look to it. He opened the door on the box by the little handle and smiled. The inside of the box was filled with various spices on pull out shelves, for cooking with, in alphabetical order.

"Thank you so much Milly." he stood up and hugged her, "It's a wonderful present."

"I helped!" Rivalz shouted.

"Yes, you helped carry it here." she frowned. "He just doesn't understand these things..." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Because I'm a guy." he nodded and slouched in the chair.

Lelouch gently set the present aside and took a sip of his drink. The trio sat talking while Lelouch zoned out and began falling asleep. Eventually, he leaned to his side and rested on his boyfriend who simply wrapped his arms around him and continued his conversation.

He later woke on the couch, alone, with a large blanket draped over his body. He sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulders, causing him to shiver. He quickly cuddled back into the blanket, smiling when his boyfriend came into the room.

"I didn't want to wake you." he sat on the couch beside him and held him closely. "You were so cute." he kissed his forehead and got under the blanket with him. "I thought tonight you and I could cuddle on the couch with the lights off...and watch a movie."

"You don't have to work?"

"I took the day off for you." he kissed him gently, massaging his small shoulders.

The raven smiled, rifling through the various DVDs Suzaku had. He pulled out a romantic movie and showed the brunette who smiled and nodded. Suzaku paid a good amount of attention to his young boyfriend as he put the DVD into the player. He bent over, showing off his perfectly rounded bottom, giving anyone within site a wonderful view. The boy danced off into the other room before hitting the play button to change into some warmer clothing. He found Suzaku's hoodie and some PJ pants, throwing them on quickly and prancing back into the room to sit in his lovers lap. Suzaku pulled the large blanket over top of them and hit the play button on the remote.

"First night in our new apartment." Lelouch smiled, kissing Suzaku gently.

"Yep." he returned the smile and kiss. "I never thought I'd ever be sharing a place with someone, always assumed I'd be living alone...But I'm glad."

They laid together on the couch, cuddled in the blanket and resting on pillows that were perched on the arm of the sofa as they watched their movie. The movie ended with one of those happy, yet sad, endings that leaves you disappointed and majorly confused. But it didn't seem to matter, Lelouch had turned his attention to his boyfriend, kissing him softly as they laid in each others arms. Suzaku ran his hands up Lelouch's shirt, kissing his neck slightly before losing his train of thought to an annoying buzzing sound.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"Just my cellphone.." Lelouch kept attacking Suzaku's neck.

"You should answer it."

"Just ignore it." the buzzing stopped for a few seconds before it began again. Lelouch sighed, throwing himself off the couch and grabbing the phone. "Hello? Y-yes. Well...You said it was alright! I know I was the one that asked but you said it was just sitting there and- No...Just tell him it must have been stolen- he has my number? Well...I'll transfer- Oh..."

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku got up and looked at him.

"I'll talk to you later..If he says something again tell him that I'll just come out and see him to discuss this." he closed the phone and set it down, turning to Suzaku. "It's nothing, just something to do with work."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Maybe, but I'll worry about it later." he smiled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. "Now...where were we?"

Suzaku lifted Lelouch up onto his hips and carried him to the bedroom. "Right about here..." he laid them down, kissing his neck as he undid his pants.

Lelouch moaned as Suzaku slid his hand into his PJ bottoms, slowly pumping his erection. Suzaku smiled and watched the boy squirm as he continued his motions. Lelouch shivered as his pants were pulled off, feeling the cold air hit him. He whined when his shirt was removed as well, leaving him fully exposed. Suzaku smiled at the sight, placing kisses along his boyfriends pale torso. His kisses went lower, ending on his navel where he planted some kisses and dipped his tongue into the hole. Lelouch let out a small moan, spreading his legs to give Suzaku a bit of a hint of what he wanted. The kisses got lower and lower until they finally landed on Suzaku's desired area. He gently took Lelouch's member into his mouth and began sucking on it slowly. The boy beneath him moaned, thrusting his hips slightly. His nails dug into the comforter, his palms and fingers gripping tightly to the fabric. Suzaku bobbed his head faster, placing two fingers up to Lelouch's mouth. The young prince happily took them in, sucking on the digits. The brunette removed the fingers and placed them down at Lelouch's entrance, slowly circling one around the tight hole. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku thrust his finger in and out quickly. He entered another finger and scissored him, causing him to thrust his hips downward. Suzaku smiled and removed his clothing, taking the bottle of lube from Lelouch's hand that he had grabbed from who knows where. He generously coated his length and positioned himself between the boys legs, entering slowly. Lelouch moaned and arched his back as Suzaku buried himself deep in the boy, pressing up against his prostate. Their hips rocked together in sync, causing cute noises to escape Lelouch's pink lips. Suzaku bent down and kissed his boyfriend, smiling at him.

"I love you.." he continued his thrusting while running his fingers through Lelouch's long, black hair.

Lelouch gazed at Suzaku with bright violet eyes, smiling softly as he rolled his hips. He wrapped one leg around Suzaku's hip, allowing him to thrust deeper. Suzaku groaned, feeling himself nearing his peak as Lelouch kissed his neck softly.

"Harder..." the boy whispered, squeezing himself around Suzaku.

Suzaku nodded in agreement, thrusting harder and slightly faster. Lelouch's moans got louder as Suzaku kept moving, pushing and pulling their hips together.

"Ah!" Lelouch screamed, arching his back as he came.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped, thrusting a final time. He spilled into the boy and shuttered as his orgasm died down. He was careful not to collapse on the boy, laying beside him as he tried to relax. "How was it?"

"You have to ask?" Lelouch smiled and rolled on top of Suzaku, resting his head on his chest. "Amazing as usual." he closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep.

"Just want to know that I'm doing it right..." he laughed.

Lelouch smiled and listened to the deep laugh from within Suzaku's chest. "Goodnight." he whispered, cuddling deeper into the warmth of Suzaku's body.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

"_Good morning Salem! It's six fifteen on a beautiful sunny day with a high of 48 and low of 32! Wind is blowing north east at 10mph and we're expected to see some snow flurries tonight! Now here's our traffic-"_ Suzaku slammed his hand on the snooze alarm and sat up in bed, sighing loudly.

"Morning Zaku." Lelouch stood in the doorway, smiling. "I made breakfast for you...I know you have an early start today."

Suzaku sighed, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sliding on some pants. "Thanks.."

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked, concerned.

"Just woke up with a headache is all." he stepped into the bathroom and looked for some pain killers, failing in his search. "Do we have anything?"

"No..Sorry, I'll pick some up today. I'll make you some tea, that might help.." Lelouch took the teapot and filled it with water and tealeaves, heating it up on the stove.

"What did you make for breakfast?"

"I made a quiche and some home fries." he took a plate from the back of the stove that was covered in foil. "It's hot."

"Thank you." he kissed Lelouch's cheek, sitting down at the dining room table.

Lelouch brought in the tea and poured Suzaku a cup, offering him sugar and cream. He added a teaspoon of sugar and stirred it gently before tapping the spoon on the side of his cup, setting it on the saucer beneath the cup. They ate breakfast together before Suzaku rushed through the apartment, showering, shaving and dressing for his day at work. Lelouch handed him a brown bag with his lunch in it and kissed him out the door.

"I'll see you later." Suzaku kissed his forehead and left, driving to the police station.

Lelouch smiled and picked up the morning paper, looking through the ads in it. He found an ad for firewood at a reasonable price and circled it with a red marker. It appeared to be cheaper to burn wood rather than pay for heat, (other than for hot water).

At the office, Suzaku struggled with his work, not being able to rid of his headache. Before he knew it, Lloyd burst through his door. "Hey!"

"Hi." Suzaku looked at him and turned back to his work.

"Your boy there, Lelouch? He's almost eighteen, right?"

"Yes. Very soon. Why?"

"Maybe he'd like to be a real police officer?"

"No."

"Why not? Did he say that? He doesn't like it here?" Lloyd whined.

"No, I'm saying no. I don't want him in that type of danger. It's bad enough we put him in danger by catching basically every guy on that list we built up..."

"It's up to him though." Lloyd smiled.

"I say no, and he'll listen to me."

Lloyd shrugged and slid out of the office, waving off any possibility that the young boy would listen to Suzaku.

Suzaku thought about it, he would get to see Lelouch much more...and they'd work together and he could still protect the boy... But working with your significant other doesn't always have a positive outcome... Plus the fact that no matter how much Suzaku could try, he'd never fully be able to protect his boyfriend from being in a situation where his life is threatened. No, it was still no. The risk of losing his boyfriend was still too vivid in his mind to even accept that he could, or would want to, become an officer.

"Welcome home!" Lelouch smiled, bouncing out to the living room to greet his boyfriend. "I made dinner, was lunch okay? How was work?" he sat Suzaku down on the couch and removed his shoes for him, massaging his shoulders.

"Thank you love." he kissed him gently, "Lunch was great..Thank you. Work sucked, but what's new there?" he laughed, "Lloyd actually thought that you should officially join the force after you turn eighteen."

"Why's that funny?" he looked at Suzaku.

"Well because I wont allow it."

"What do you mean, 'you wont allow it?'" he folded his arms, an annoyed look coming across his face.

"I don't want to risk losing you. Plus I also don't want to risk our relationship by bringing it into the work place." he pulled his pouting boyfriend into his lap. "But it's because I love you so much."

"But I kinda wanted to be a police officer...Granted my stamina sucks and I don't really know how to be a cop but they have police courses, right?"

"Yes...But I'd rather just have you be my housewife and keep making me dinner every night and breakfast every morning." he kissed his neck and smiled. "Now, what did you cook tonight?"

"Filet mignon with asparagus, baby carrots and homemade rolls..."

Suzaku smiled. "I love you."

Lelouch nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen to set the table. He poured two glasses of wine and set them out by the plates of food. Suzaku sighed, standing from the couch and walking into the dining room to sit at the table.

"It's nothing personal..." Suzaku picked at his food while Lelouch just sat there.

"I know."

"I don't think you do though."

"I do."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I'm not. Just eat your meal please?"

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you...I care about you more than I've ever cared for anyone or anything and I couldn't live with myself if someth-"

"It's fine, Suzaku. Just eat." he picked up his knife and fork, slicing into his medium-rare piece of meat.

Suzaku nodded and ate his meal in silence. He helped Lelouch clear the dishes and put them away before crawling into their bed. He laid facing Lelouch, who turned his back to the brunette and tried desperately to sleep.

"I'm sorry..." his arms snaked around Lelouch as he kissed the nape of his neck. "I love you."

"I just wish we could work together...I never see you as it is...I'm always home alone, cleaning things that are already clean..."

"But aren't you working?"

"No...I quit. Couldn't stand the job, the other employees were all snotty women who gossiped too much, plus one employee was a guy and he just kept hitting on me and I was getting really sick of it. Considered pressing sexual harassment charges on him but it wasn't anything really bad so I can't say much."

"You quit your job? I can't afford to pay this apartment all on my own, Lulu...It's $1,000 plus cellphone bills and the cable and internet and heat!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch...I've got the money." he rolled over. "I wouldn't quit my job if I didn't have money to back it up with, I'm not that stupid and I would never stick you alone with the bill for this place." he frowned.

"S-sorry, I know...I just... sheesh, you scared me." he laughed slightly and leaned in, kissing him.

Lelouch sighed, cuddling close to Suzaku for warmth.

"Where are you getting money from? You haven't been working for a year so you can't collect unemployment..."

"My brother gave me money."

"What?" he shouted, scaring the younger boy.

"...it wasn't a lot...it's just enough for us to get through and-"

"How much?"

"He said it was perfectly acceptable and that I have every right to-" 

"How much did he give you?" Suzaku became impatient.

"...Five..."

"Five what?"

"...Million, USD..."

Suzaku choked on nothing and sat up in bed, coughing. "F-fiv...What? Not a lot? How is that not a lot?" he shouted.

Lelouch got nervous with Suzaku's shouting and just sat there.

"Answer me! How does that not seem like a lot?"

"Please don't yell at me..." he whispered, looking down at his knees that were now pulled up to his chest.

"I'm going to yell all I want! How could you do this? I told you not to take money like that! What are we going to do if the Britannian government comes after us for this?" he shot his hands up in the air, causing Lelouch to wince in fear of being hit.

Tears ran down the ravens face as Suzaku continued yelling at him. He began sobbing when Suzaku finally stopped yelling, running to the bathroom and locking the door quickly behind him before he'd get yelled at again.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku got up and followed him, knocking on the door. "Open the door..."

"Go away!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not going to go away until you open this door."

"Fine! Then sit your ass there all fucking night!" he screamed, throwing something at the door.

"You're going to get cold on the tile floor in there."

"I'll cover up with a fucking towel!"

Suzaku sighed, slumping down by the door. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..but why did you disobey me like that? I specifically told you not to do that..."

"..."

"I know we need the money...But I don't need us to get into trouble for it."

"..."

"Lelouch?"

"..."

"Lelouch, answer me." Suzaku's heart began racing as his boyfriend continued without answer. "Lulu?" he stood up and shook the door handle, trying to open the door. "I'll break the door in unless you answer me!" he sighed after a minute of no answer, kicking the door open. Luckily though, the door didn't break other than the handle. Suzaku looked around, seeing a broken soap dish and what appeared to be a water glass. He didn't see Lelouch, only heard his slight crying from across the room. He walked over to the tub and looked in, seeing a small form curled up and sobbing into his folded arms, shaking slightly.

"Lulu..." he reached into the tub, gently caressing his black hair. The boy jumped at the touch, almost like he was about to get smacked for his behavior. "Lelouch, you know me better than that...I'd never lay a hand on you...I'm not like other guys you've been with..." he lifted the small boy up and caressed his tear stained cheek. "Now, I'm sorry for yelling...and you should know that. I truly am sorry.."

Lelouch pressed his face into Suzaku's chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'll get another job and give the money back to Clovis..." he cried harder, his words slurring together.

"It's okay honey..." he rubbed his back for a minute before carrying him back to the bedroom. "I think we've both just had a long day and night...We're tired and need some sleep.." he tucked him into bed and crawled beside him, smiling as the raven tried to stop his crying and tried to stay awake, eventually failing at the second.

Suzaku sighed, eventually falling asleep beside his boyfriend, waking up to the sound of his alarm clock bright and early the next morning. He reached over, feeling a cold empty space beside him. He stood up and walked into the other room, not seeing Lelouch anywhere. Suzaku panicked, hoping his boyfriend didn't leave him after their argument the night before. He glanced out the window and noticed the boy leaning on the backyard fence, looking over the water. The wind blew through his hair, sweeping freshly fallen snow around him. Suzaku frowned, opening the glass door that was placed between the large windows.

"Lelouch?" he slid on his slippers and walked out.

"Hm?" the prince turned, looking at him with sad violet eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he rubbed his back.

"I just feel bad about last night..."

"Well don't, it was my wrongdoing by yelling at you and flailing around as if I were going to hit you..I'd never lay a finger on you..." he held the boy from behind, kissing the top of his head gently.

Lelouch nodded, not wanting to continue with the conversation.

"Come inside now. It's freezing out here." he escorted Lelouch inside and sat him on the couch while he heated up a pot of tea. "Would you like any cream or sugar babe?"

"No thank you." he cuddled into the throw blanket on the couch and sighed at the sudden warmth. "What time do you work until today?"

"I'm doing a double shift. Eight to five then eight to four..." he placed the hot cup of tea beside the couch and sat down. "Lloyd needs the help and the money's good too.." Lelouch nodded, "But I'm all yours tomorrow." Suzaku reached over, hugging the raven tightly.

"But you'll be tired...Running off of last nights sleep plus the three hours you have free between shifts...then you don't get home until after four, so you should sleep tomorrow."

"But it's your birthday."

Lelouch blinked, remembering that his birthday had somehow snuck up on him. "Oh, so it is...Well, maybe we could just sleep in together and stay warm..."

"I want to do something special though."

"That is special, to me anyways...Spending time with you is all I want. Plus it doesn't matter, I bought myself a birthday present for the both of us..."

"You did?"

"Yes. I have to go pick it up later today. I'll stop by your work with it if you're not too busy."

Suzaku smiled and kissed him before going about getting ready for work as he normally did. A wash, a shave and a breakfast of whatever Lelouch decided to throw together before he left with a brown paper bag in hand. Lelouch smiled and curled up with his blanket in one of the oversized chairs they had, reading the morning paper. The news in the paper bored him so he tossed it aside and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep before he headed out for the day. A large rumbling noise that shook the apartment caused Lelouch to jump from his sleep and look to the large windows. A man stood there with a clipboard in hand with a dump truck behind him, spilling wood into a large pile. He smiled at Lelouch and waved. The raven opened the door and smiled.

"I have a cord of ash wood for a Lelouch Lamperouge?" he held out the clipboard and a pen.

"Yes, thank you," he signed his name, "How much?"

"$180."

"Will you take a check?"

"Of course." the man told Lelouch who to make the check out to and happily took the money and left with his truck.

Lelouch looked at the pile of wood, not realizing that a cord was more than he expected. He was glad he didn't order two, but might need to think about it for the rest of the winter and whenever it got cold out. He looked for a spot on the side of the building and smiled as he began stacking the wood. His arms got tired after stacking a two rows along the building so he took a break, going inside to shower quickly. He combed his hair and pulled on a warm winter hat and jacket before sliding out the door and locking it quietly behind him.

"Excuse me, young man? Could you please get the morning paper for me? I can't seem to bend over for it." an old woman stepped out of the apartment beside Lelouch's and smiled at him. Lelouch nodded, grabbing the paper and handing it to the woman. "I guess I'm just getting too old to do much of anything." she laughed and thanked him.

"You're welcome." he smiled and waved goodbye to the older woman as he glided down the sidewalk. He walked around three miles, stopping at a car dealership. The place had large rows of balloons surrounding the place with signs all over advertizing a current sale on cars. He opened the doors and walked over to a sales woman who smiled.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Lamperouge."

"You too Samantha. Uhm, I guess I'm here for the car?"

"Okay, well I just need a few signatures from you and we've got your reference locked in and as far as your age goes, considering your status in Britannia we don't need to get involved with that." the woman smiled and got out some paper work, handing it to him as he sat down. "Just sign where it's highlighted."

He nodded and signed his name, flipping through the pages and reading the fine print. "So we agreed on a final of $23,269?" he wrote a check and handed it to her.

"Yes. A very good deal." she looked the pages over and put them away with the check. "And here are they keys to your new car. Don't have too much fun." she laughed and handed them to him with his own stack of papers. They walked to the car together and Lelouch smiled, opening the door.

The outside of the car was a metallic blue, the inside had brown leather seats with black piping. There was a built in GPS and a good stereo system. He read the stereo, seeing that it included satellite radio plus blue tooth hookup for making phone calls. "I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with this car." he started it up and closed the door, rolling the window down. "Just going to go show my boyfriend now and see how much he disapproves." he laughed and drove off after saying goodbye. He drove quickly down the streets, finally reaching the police station where he parked out front of the building and locking the doors.

The prince marched up the steps to the building and let himself in, heading for his boyfriends office. "Zaku!" he smiled and threw himself into his lap, kissing him. "I got our present."

"Where is it?" he looked around.

"Outside silly." he stood up and took his hand, leading him out.

"Whoa..." Suzaku looked the car over, running his hand along it. "What type of car is this?"

"It's a Chevy Camaro!" Lelouch hopped up onto the hood and smiled. "The color is amazing."

"Yeah...How much?"

"That's a secret." he smiled again and slid onto Suzaku's hips as he held him against the car. "I'm sick of taking the smelly bus with the homeless people...Plus I'd like to have my own car encase you get stuck somewhere and I'm the only one that can come get you."

"Okay." he nodded, kissing him gently. "I suppose you're right. Are you sure this car will be good in the winter?"

"It's a good car. I test drove it like five hundred times...okay not that much."

Suzaku walked back inside with Lelouch and sat him on the edge of his desk while he continued some work. The raven swung his feet, watching Suzaku's fingers type away on the keyboard. "Did you have a good morning?"

"We got a few speeders, plus a couple calls to help out with the ambulance and fire company. So far it's been pretty busy around here." Suzaku spoke with a dull, monotone voice as he kept typing.

"Sounds fun..." Lelouch hopped down, wandering out of the office and into the rest of the police station. He looked at the wanted board, seeing that they had eliminated most of the people on there. The rest were guys that Lelouch wouldn't know if he saw them. He yawned and sat on a bench, watching everyone walk around and take care of various tasks including answer phone calls and make calls.

"Hey! Lelouch!" Rivalz bounced over and grinned. "How's the new place working out for you?"

"Good, just got a load of wood in for the winter and stacked some of it today," he smiled softly, "Did you see my new car?"

"No I didn't!" he ran to the door and looked outside. "Let me guess, the blue one?" he spun around to see Lelouch nod. "Man! Sweet ride."

"Rivalz, work." Milly frowned and tossed a pen at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Milly." Lelouch apologized and set off for Suzaku's office so everyone could work without Rivalz shouting and being his strange self. "Suzaku, do you want me to bring you something to eat for dinner and maybe something a little later?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great. I'll make you something good for dinner and wrap it up so its nice and hot and drop it off at five, then I'll bring you something else at around midnight!" he smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go home then and stack the rest of the wood."

"Wood?"

"Firewood. I ordered some and they delivered it today." Suzaku nodded and went back to his work. "Love you!" he spun out the door and down the steps to his new car, hopping into it and speeding off to their apartment.

He slid into the house and grabbed the previous days newspaper, a lighter and some fire starting logs. He lit the fireplace and got it going before going outside and scooping up a few logs to place inside. He smiled, feeling accomplished. The time was still only three in the afternoon, and he was growing bored quite fast. He sat in front of the fire with a cup of cocoa and a blanket wrapped around him. The time ticked by slowly, nearly driving Lelouch insane as he tossed log after log into the large stack on the side of the apartment. He let the fire go out once the apartment was warm enough, figuring he'd start it up again later if the temperature dropped again. The time finally reached five and he grabbed Suzaku's dinner from the oven and wrapped it in foil. He'd thrown together chicken and rice with veggies, trying his best to get Suzaku to eat healthier.

"Here's your dinner, and I'll be back around midnight with another meal for you so you don't starve." Lelouch kissed Suzaku and handed him the foil wrapped plate.

"Thank you lovey." Suzaku smiled and held him in a hug, rubbing his back. "I'll see you in a few hours."

A few hours too long, to say the least. Lelouch drove back home, wondering if he should give Suzaku more rice and chicken or if he should make something different to keep him happy. He parked the car in the wide driveway and was about to turn the car off when a song came on that made him smile. Little did he know, Suzaku was listening to the same station at work, smiling as well.

"...You make me sing...You're every line, you're every word, you're everything..." Lelouch sang and put his seat back all the way, singing louder as the song went on. The song ended, making Lelouch wish he had it on a CD so he could play it over and over until he fell sick of it, but he shrugged it off and spun into the apartment singing the song quietly to himself. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the bedroom flopping on the bed with a book in hand. He sipped his water while laying on the stack of pillows he mounded up, eventually falling asleep from reading. Time always seems to go faster when you're sleeping, sometimes you to wonder if you're really alive during that moment in time...but when you realize you're late you normally thrust yourself out of the bed and rush around trying to remember what the hell you're doing. Lelouch did just that. He scurried to the kitchen and reheated a bowl of chicken and rice before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

He placed the dish on the floor of the front seat and began driving down the street. The time read 11:59 and he sighed, hoping Suzaku wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late to the station. He pulled up to a red light, stopping and waiting patiently for it to change to its bright green. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the light blinked green and he proceeded through, just in time to hear the squeal of tires. He turned to his left and looked out the window. His eyes widened, barely having enough time to gasp before the headlights coming at him smashed into the side of his car, sending him side over side in a painful, mind boggling mess. He closed his eyes, feeling pain and sickness hit him from every angle and inch on his body. He soon felt no more pain as something hit him in the head, and his world slowly faded to black. Finally the car came to a stop, upside down and against a telephone pole. The other car's front end was completely smashed in, not even recognizable as a car anymore. It would have been a miracle if anyone survived the crash, and even if they did, they might have been better off dead.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

"_We have a reported severe car accident at the intersection of Clayton and Riverton avenue. Vehicle types unknown. Additional services requested. Medic on scene._"

Suzaku jumped from his seat and rushed to the door with Rivalz and a few other officers, packing into police cars and speeding off to the scene of an apparent normal accident. Accidents happened all the time, and it was nothing new to Suzaku and Rivalz to have to be there to either direct traffic around, help out, or make sure no one interfered. As Suzaku looked around, the scene was devastating. Pieces of glass and metal were thrown all over the road and sidewalks, leading up to a metal wreck about 100ft from the intersection where the initial collision of the two vehicles happened. Suzaku's heart pounded as he saw a familiar pile of blue metal, silently praying that it wasn't the car he'd seen his boyfriend purchase earlier that day.

"Do we have any identifications on the drivers and passengers?" Rivalz asked, turning to see Suzaku biting his nails while on his cellphone. "Who are you-" his heart sank as he heard the distant ringing of a phone that was laying on the sidewalk some feet away. "Oh, Suzaku..."

Suzaku ran at full speed to the other car, tears rushing down his face. He stopped, trying desperately to find where the best location would be to get at his boyfriend. "Lelouch!" he screamed and fell to his knees crying hysterically.

"Someone get him out of here!" Lloyd shouted, pointing at Suzaku.

"No...no no..." he looked through the shattered front window and saw the still, lifeless form of his boyfriend. He was strapped into his seat belt still, crumpled over and bloody. "Get him out!" Suzaku cried to the EMT's who were rushing over with firemen.

"Suzaku..." Rivalz pulled him away, nearly kicking and screaming as they tried their best to remove the boy from the car without causing further injury to him- if it were possible. "He'll be okay..." Rivalz held onto his friend, not allowing him to look at his boyfriends lifeless body as they did CPR while loading him into the ambulance. He heard the loud beeping sound of the AED as they closed the ambulance doors, rushing off to the hospital. "Let's go."

Rivalz loaded Suzaku into the cruiser, speeding after the ambulance with lights and sirens blaring. He ran into the hospital and stood around the waiting room while Lelouch was taken into the other room, followed by the other driver. Suzaku sat in a chair and pulled his knees up tight to his chest, crying into his arms.

"He'll be alright, Suzaku. I promise." Rivalz rubbed his back.

"How can you promise something on someone life? You can't promise that he'll live or not..." he cried into his hands. "We had our first fight yesterday and I still feel bad over it...I know we made up but still, this isn't how I want it to end..."

"Who says it's going to end?" Rivalz held Suzaku. "Dude, you're my best friend and I've always been here for you...and you know I always will. You're just that awesome dude that I've known since sixth grade...And I know that you'd be here for me if something ever happened to Milly or the baby...I'll admit, I've always thought of you as more than a friend...and not just in a brotherly way either.." Rivalz smiled, "But I've got Milly in my life and you've got Lelouch in yours and I want you happy and I know that he'll be alright because he loves you and he's a fighter."

"You feel that way about me?" Suzaku pulled his brows together. "That's nice.." he laughed slightly and wiped some tears away. "You're a really good friend Rivalz..." Suzaku smiled, feeling their lips brush together briefly. Rivalz leaned in closer, pressing their lips together further in hopes of making Suzaku feel better. Suzaku kissed his friend back, ignoring the fact that it was totally wrong to be kissing him in a time when he was so upset. They turned, hearing a woman clear her throat. They saw Milly standing before them, her pregnant belly sticking out and her arms folded.

"Is this really the time or place to be smooching? Especially with my husband, Suzaku." she walked over and hugged him, sitting down on his left. "Now, what happened."

"We're not sure..." Suzaku wiped his eyes. "Just know it was a car accident..."

"And how did the kissing happen?"

"I don't know." they said together, blushing.

Milly smiled and hugged Suzaku. "Don't take my husband away from me with your good looks."

"Never," he kissed her cheek, "He's all yours."

"Are you the party here for, Lelouch?" a doctor stepped into the room and looked at the trio who nodded.

"Okay." he pulled a chair over and sat down. "It appears that he hit his head pretty good and he's got some broken ribs, a collapsed lung, lots of cuts and bruising and he's a bit stressed out over the entire thing and we're trying to keep him awake right now because he has a concussion. He was knocked out with, what we presume, was on contact, and that saved him from getting any more broken bones like an arm or leg due to the fact that his body was completely limp at the time the car began to roll.. We almost lost him a few times, but thankfully he came back. We did some blood tests on him and there were no illegal substances in his system at the time of the accident. According to who I'm assuming is your boss, the accident was the other persons fault. He proceeded into the intersection on a green light and as he did so a car came practically out of no where and slammed into the drivers side of his car. The other person, sadly, was pronounced D.O.A., and had a large amount of alcohol in his system."

"Can I see Lelouch now?" Suzaku wiped his eyes again, smiling that his boyfriend would be alright.

"Right now he's in the ICU, but I'll allow one person at a time to visit with him." Suzaku nodded and followed the doctor to the room Lelouch was in.

He was hooked up to many machines and was still bloody from the accident. His chest and head were bandaged up and he was sitting up against the raised bed. Dirt, maybe oil from the car, was smeared on his face and there were stains down his cheeks from crying.

"Lulu.." Suzaku rushed over and smiled at him. "Hey..."

"Hi.." he choked out before crying again. "I'm sorry..." he wept into his hands. "N-now I'm here and you're missing work and I don't have a car again and it's all my fault..."

"It most certainly is not your fault, Lelouch." he kissed the boy gently and noticed the stitches on his cheek. "You're pretty lucky...Did they tell you how many times your car flipped...?"

"No..." he sniffled.

"About seven times." Suzaku kissed him again and wiped his own tears away. "You had me worried sick..."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for something that wasn't your fault." he placed his hand on Lelouch's feeling how cold it was. "You're freezing."

"I'm quite cold...and they put the blanket down there so I can't reach it..." he pointed to a thin, unattractive white blanket. Suzaku unfolded it and covered him up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"Mr. Kururugi? Mr. Lamperouge," the nurse knocked on the door and smiled at them, "Lelouch we're monitoring your vitals and you're alright to sleep tonight."

"Wonderful." Suzaku smiled at his young boyfriend.

"I'll send in your friends, they'd like to see how he is." the nurse placed a folder in the door and left.

"Lelouch!" Milly waddled in and hugged him gently. "Are you alright? Did they give you any good drugs?"

He smiled. "I thinks so, I don't really feel much..."

"Hey kid." Rivalz walked over and hugged him. "Worried us there.."

"Sorry."

"Enough with saying sorry!" Suzaku whined and smacked his palm to his face.

"Well, Lelouch, I'm glad you're alright. You're like the kid brother I never had." Milly sat down.

Lelouch nodded and listening to Rivalz talk to Suzaku...he overheard something about kissing but didn't pay much mind to the conversation. He was feeling tired and whatever drugs he was taking was causing him to space out quite a bit. He finally drifted off to sleep, his hand clutching Suzaku's tightly. He woke up in the morning, looking around the room and frowning at the brightness from the windows. There was a fresh sheet of snow on the ground and it was reflecting the morning sun right into the room.

"Close the blinds.." Lelouch whined to Suzaku who was sipping a coffee.

"Too bright?" he did as he was told, closing them one after another. "You slept pretty good last night..and this morning as well, it's about ten."

"Why aren't you working?"

"It's your birthday, remember?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot." he frowned. "Sorry, I ruined it..."

"No you didn't. And again, with the sorry?" he smiled and kissed him gently. "Doctor says you can go home today but you're on bed rest. Most you can do is shower or take a bath and lay on the couch. Lloyd gave me a few days off to spend with you and make sure you're alright."

"I thought you needed the work?"

"You're more important to me." Lelouch blushed. "Once we're all settled in at home, I'll get the fire going for us and we'll pop in some movies and I'll make us popcorn...We'll order take out for dinner because you and I both know that I can't cook anything other than pasta and cereal and that's not much of a meal...and I'll draw you a nice warm bath and help you get cleaned up and wash your hair." Lelouch teared up. "What's wrong?"

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had...Anyone else would have just left me there..."

Suzaku smiled and placed his palms on Lelouch's face, wiping his tears off with his thumbs. "I love you so much, Lelouch..." he leaned in, kissing him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." he felt tears coming to his own eyes as he gazed into Lelouch's bright violet ones. "There's so much I'd give just to keep you in my life..." Lelouch nodded and blushed, pressing his face into Suzaku's chest. "Now, what do you want for your birthday...?" Suzaku smiled through his tears.

"Something special...Something from the heart." he pulled Suzaku in for another kiss. "I don't need it today...I don't need it tomorrow...Whenever you think of it..."

"Alright, something from the heart." he smiled. "For starters we need to call the insurance company and get your car situation figured out."

"I don't want to drive anymore.."

"I know, you might not want to for a while...But you do need to have a replacement car." Lelouch nodded.

"Is he ready to go home?" a nurse walked in and smiled.

"Yes." Suzaku stood up and helped the nurse get Lelouch dressed into a new set of clothes that he'd sent Rivalz to get. They placed Lelouch into a wheelchair and took him outside to Suzaku's car that was waiting to pick him up. Lelouch hesitated at the door and bit his lip, not particularly wanting to get into the car. "It's alright." Suzaku helped him inside and smiled as he put his seat belt on.

"Can't we walk home?"

"No love." Suzaku got in and started the engine. "Just close your eyes and we'll be home before you know it."

Lelouch tried to relax but began hyperventilating when they approached a stoplight. He shut his eyes and listening for the sound he'd heard last night, but it never came. He calmed down as Suzaku took his hand and caressed it softly, reassuring him that the accident wouldn't happen again. Lelouch struggled to get out of the car, too impatient to wait for Suzaku to unbuckle and walk around to the other side.

"Calm down." Suzaku helped him from the car, careful not to hurt him.

"I just want to go rest..." he looked shaken as Suzaku took him into the apartment. "I'm really tired."

"I'm sure you are." Suzaku sat him down and covered him up with his usual blanket. "Would you like some tea?"

"No.." he closed his eyes.

Suzaku nodded and pulled out his laptop, hoping that he could find a birthday present for Lelouch on the internet. He searched various things and stumbled across a jewelry website. He clicked on the link, opening up to a page that had gold trim and white writing. The logo was surrounded by black and the website was very well put together. He clicked on rings and smiled as one popped up. It was a solitaire diamond set in 14k white gold. The diamond itself was round cut and was gorgeous. He read more and saw that it was ½ carat, thus, the price was over $2,000. He sighed and looked over to his sleeping boyfriend. He still had mats of dirt and blood in his hair, he had a bruise under his left eye to match the stitches that were on his cheek. He was out like a light and completely exhausted. Suzaku could imagine why. He clicked the ring size help button and up popped a new window with a printable paper sizing sheet. And thus, the computer was plugged into his printer and out popped the page. He found a set of scissors and cut out the circles, hoping he could measure Lelouch's finger without waking him and leading him on. He slid the first hole onto Lelouch's finger, seeing that it fit nicely. The paper was crumbled up and tossed into the trash while Suzaku made a mental note of Lelouch's size 7 finger.

A knock at the door caused him to bolt out of his chair, leaving the computer on the floor. He quietly opened the door and smiled at his friend who was standing there with some flowers and a card.

"I thought you guys would have still been at the hospital. They said you went home because he's alright for the most part." Rivalz stepped inside and set the flowers and card on the coffee table. "How is he?"

"He's tired and a little grumpy. Wasn't too fond of the ride home." Suzaku smiled and sat back down.

"It's his birthday, right? What are you getting him?" Rivalz sat across from him.

"Something very special..." he spun his computer around, showing Rivalz the ring.

"Can you afford that?"

"They do payment plans..besides, it's special." Suzaku smiled. "I know you'd do it for Milly. In fact, you did."

"Yeah, I did." he laughed lightly and leaned back in the chair. "Are you sure though?"

"Yes I am." Suzaku smiled. "I can get it engraved too..."

"What do you want it to say?"

"Not sure yet. Something very romantic and meaningful." Suzaku closed the computer and yawned. "I should get the fire going..." he looked, seeing the wood Lelouch had brought in.

"Want me to get going? I'll let you do that and take a nap, you look like hell." he smiled and stood up.

"You don't have to." Suzaku stood as well, and knelt down on the floor, starting the fire with paper and small logs.

"Nah, I'll catch you later. Go sleep." he walked over and smiled at Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled, "Feels weird between us now...after-"

"Shush up." Rivalz blushed. "No talk of this at the office..Maybe you should tell Lelouch, Milly already knows." he laughed slightly.

"Part of me wishes I knew. You hid it well. Wouldn't change my relationship with Lulu at all, or yours will Milly but...Hell, you're a good kisser." he snickered.

"Dork." Rivalz placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek, tilting his head to the side a bit as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "See you later." he waved himself out the door and close it quietly behind himself.

Suzaku shook his head and sat back down, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch sat up and looked at his boyfriend who had drool down his cheek. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the roaring fire. "Sheesh, it's hot in here." he got off the couch, wincing in pain. He reached for his painkillers, reading the directions on the bottle. "Take one every four to six hours as needed..." he opened it, taking one and getting off the couch. He wandered off to the bathroom and closed the door. He took care of his business and looked in the mirror after washing his hands. The mats in his hair and the bruises and cuts on his face made him look just awful. He stepped over to the full body mirror and carefully undressed himself, looking over his entire body. Bruises were covering his chest, stomach, sides and legs; not to mention the cuts and stitches. He placed his hand on his ribs and hissed at the pain that came from them. They were still broken, but according to the doctor they couldn't do much more than wrap his torso up in bandages for some slight support and give him painkillers. He frowned and reached into the tub, wincing again as he did so, so he could draw a bath for himself. He waited, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold before stepping into the deep tub. The water came to his shoulders, causing him to sigh as he relaxed into the warmth of the tub. He heard Suzaku say some pretty colorful words in the other room as he woke to the heat.

"Lulu?" he knocked on the door.

"You can come in."

Suzaku opened the door and stepped inside the steam filled bathroom. He walked over to the tub and sat down, smiling at his boyfriend. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap. I'm in pain...But I took something for it and hopefully it works; and soon at that." he smiled and gently leaned back a bit, letting his hair get wet. "My hair is such a mess..." he sighed and picked out the blood and dirt that was matted up.

"I got thinking about it...Your car should have had side airbags...You got hit from the front on your side and they never went off."

"Are you suggesting suing?"

"Well that or making a complaint." Suzaku grabbed a bottle of shampoo and helped Lelouch with his hair. "So I've got your birthday present all picked out..."

"Nothing too expen-"

"I don't want to hear it." Suzaku smiled, kissing Lelouch softly. "You're my prince and I want you happy, no matter the cost."

"Money doesn't always-"

"-Buy happiness, I know. But sometimes it does." Suzaku grabbed a large cup and rinsed the soap from Lelouch's head as he leaned backwards.

"Just please don't go overboard." Lelouch closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't get soap in them. "Maybe we should think about that vacation you were talking to me about when we met..."

"Sure...Where would you like to go?"

"Marbella, Spain..." he opened an eye to see his boyfriends reaction.

"Spain? Why there?"

"Not sure...Just the first thing that came to mind."

Suzaku laughed, "Maybe because it sounded cool."

"Yeah, maybe." Lelouch yawned and stretched, forgetting about his ribs. "Ow!" he gasped and froze.

"Be careful." Suzaku kissed him.

Lelouch looked over Suzaku's clothing, noting that he was still wearing the same thing from over 24 hours ago. "You're still in uniform..." he frowned, feeling bad for his boyfriends loss of work and loss of possible sleep.

"I know, I'm going to just take a quick shower and change out of it..." he kissed Lelouch again. "All set?" he reached for the plug in the water.

"I suppose." he stood up with the help of Suzaku, then was gently carried off to the other room and placed on the couch. Suzaku got him some different clothes; some for laying around in, and handed him the remote and a book before heading off to take his own shower. Lelouch yawned, laying back on the pillows Suzaku had brought out for him. He flipped through all of the channels on the television twice before shutting it off and trying to read his book. He growled in frustration after not being able to focus on anything. When he was capable of getting up and doing things, he'd lay around on the couch because he could...but now that he was stuck on the couch, he just wanted to get up and clean or go for a walk; anything to keep himself occupied. His fit had only just begun when Suzaku stepped from the shower.

"Find me something to do." Lelouch frowned.

"I gave you a book and the remo-"

"Boring..." he sighed. "I want to _do_ something..."

"Like what, love?" he walked to the bedroom and grabbed his sweats, throwing them on quickly. "You can't really do much."

"I know I can't...We can't even have sex."

Suzaku laughed and sat on the couch, letting Lelouch rest his feet and legs across his lap. "That _would_ be something to do, if only you wouldn't be in so much pain during."

"I know, I know..." he fell silent for a few seconds before looking at Suzaku. "So what are you getting me?"

"It's a surprise, silly." Suzaku rubbed Lelouch's thigh with his hand and smiled. "But I promise you, it's something from my heart to you..."

Lelouch smiled, deciding to ask Suzaku more questions about himself. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes I do...Speaking of that, we need to get a tree...Well unless you don't-"

"No, no I celebrate it. Just wondering if you did..."

"Then I'll get the tree and you can go to the store and pick out whatever decorations you like and hang them all over the place." he smiled.

Lelouch laughed slightly, "What's your favorite time of year and why?"

"Spring.. It's not too hot, not too cold...Unless you live up here." he laughed. "What about you?"

"Fall.. I love the leaves... What made you decide you wanted to be a police officer?"

"Hm..So we're playing the asking game are we?" Suzaku smiled and removed Lelouch's legs from his lap and got up to make tea. "When I lived in Japan I had a lot of military background so I knew the proper way to fight and handle things in a logical sense...so when I came to America at age twelve, I decided I wanted to be a police officer, so I joined a police academy in California when I graduated...It was after school and the real plus side to everything was that Rivalz joined with me and we've been working together ever since...I guess it was just something that struck my interest." he handed Lelouch some tea and sat back down with his legs in his lap once more. "So did you graduate high school?"

"No, I dropped out at 16...Couldn't stand it. I was actually going to school down in Arizona and after I left school I was kind of just drifting around with some men..some women..not all sexual relationships though, mostly just people who were like me...I want to get my GED sometime..." he sighed.

About a week went by and Lelouch was feeling much better. It was only about fifteen days until Christmas and the young raven was woken up from his sleep in a chair to a loud bang against the door.

"I told you it was locked, stupid!" he heard Suzaku shout.

"Well you know how well I listen to you; you should know better."

Lelouch looked up, seeing Rivalz and Suzaku trudge into the room, snow covered jeans and boots with a large tree in hand. Suzaku leaned the tree against the wall with his blue haired friend and grabbed a decorative plastic bag that wrapped around the bottom to collect the fallen needles. He set the tree up in its stand with the plastic and smiled at Lelouch.

"How's this one, Lulu?" Suzaku walked over, tracking mud and snow everywhere.

"Perfect. But now you have to clean my floor." he folded his arms and looked down at the mess.

"Sorry, I'll get to it after we go to the mall. Now get dressed." he kissed the top of his head.

Rivalz grinned his usual happy face and walked over to the door. "Well have fun shopping!" he slammed the door and took off before being sucked into going with Suzaku so he wouldn't feel as awkward looking for decorations.

Lelouch came out of the bedroom, fully dressed in winter clothing. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." Suzaku smiled and kissed him gently. "Wanna drive?" he held the keys out. Lelouch took in an uneven breath and turned down the offer. "It's alright, it takes time." Suzaku walked him out to the car and drove to the mall, reassuring Lelouch that they'd be fine in the car. He parked, halfway across the parking lot, and got out. "Always have to park so far away this time of year...Why does everyone wait so late to do their shopping?"

"Well, same reason we did."

"A car accident?"

"No, just didn't think about it..." Lelouch took his hand and walked into the mall, finding the closest store with decorations. He found blue lights, white lights, and red decorations. "We can decorate the little tree out in the yard with the blue ones, and the one inside with these and the decorations here." he smiled, showing Suzaku who nodded.

"You do as you please." he watched as Lelouch grabbed red and gold ribbons.

He picked up cinnamon candles and placed them into the cart along with some small ornaments and an oversized candle holder. Suzaku thought that the younger boy knew just what he was doing, so he let him go off and find things he wanted. The brunette walked through the mall until he found the store he was after. He walked in, making sure Lelouch wasn't watching where he was going. He looked into the glass case and eyed the bright, shining, diamond rings.

"Hello sir, may I help you with something today?"

"Yeah...I want to get my boyfriend a ring for his birthday and Christmas present..."

"Okay well do you know his ring size and what he might like?" she smiled, understanding to the situation.

"Well...I wanted to get him a diamond but I'm pretty limited for cash right now so I was hoping for something with a type of payment plan? And his ring size is seven in womens."

"Alright well we can do payment plans on any type of jewelry in the store as long as your credit history comes back clean...Now, what's the range in price you're looking for? Were you looking to buy today?"

"Well I actually want a ring that I can get engraved on the inner band and I don't need it today, I just need it by Christmas." he smiled and looked at the various rings. "I like that one." he pointed to one similar to the rings he was looking at online. "What size stone is it?"

"This one is actually ¾ carat set in platinum silver prongs and the band itself is 14 karat white gold. This one can be engraved, starting at $20 for the first three words and an additional $1 for every character after that."

"That sounds reasonable...What would the overall price be with the words, 'from my heart' in it?"

She pulled out a calculator and punched in some numbers before looking back at Suzaku. "Total that would be $5,419.00...but this ring is actually on sale for $1,000 off and if it's for an engagement and you're doing a payment plan with it the total should come to about... $4,000." Suzaku hesitated, thinking about it for a few seconds. The woman noticed the pained look on his face as he thought hard about making a decision. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh..No it's just my boyfriend doesn't want me to spend a lot of money on him, and well...I really want to show him that I care and I want to give him something that he can wear around and say, "my boyfriend bought this" and not just have it be something meaningless...I've never done anything like this before so I'm just a bit confused is all." he sighed.

She smiled, "We do have a similar ring for a lower price. It's by a company that isn't completely known around here, but they are genuine diamonds or else we wouldn't sell them. The only reason they're priced so low is because the company is just starting around here and if they want to sell they need to appeal to their customers with good quality at a low price until they are known." she took him over to another case and removed a ring, handing it to him. "This ring is practically identical. Same rounded cut, set in platinum prongs and 14 karat white gold and ¾ carat diamond...But the price is only $1,369.00 and with our sale it should be down to about $1,000. If I had known the situation I would have said something..you seem like a pretty decent young man. Now, you can engrave it for the same price as engraving the other. That's our standard."

Suzaku smiled. "That's wonderful...But I think I've changed my mind on what I want engraved into it."

"Alright." she pulled out a pad. "What would you like it to say?"

"Aishiteru, Lulu..."

"Could you spell that?" she chuckled.

"A-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u. And his name, L-u-l-u." he smiled and watched her write it down.

"Ring size 7, and lucky you, this one is a 7 so we don't have to do any resizing or ordering... It will be ready in about a week, would you like to come in and pick it up or have us deliver it? Insurance for delivery is about $50."

"I'll pick it up, thank you." he smiled and signed his name before opening his wallet and handing her a credit card. "How much is the payment today for that?"

"No payments for three months on this, but I do need your info here on this page." she pointed and had him write down all of his information. "Alright so you can pick this up next week." she handed him a copy of the papers and smiled, looking at the picture of Lelouch in his wallet. "Is this your boyfriend? He's gorgeous."

"Yeah..he is."

"You're both quite lucky to have each other.. Have a good day."

"Thank you very much." he smiled and left the store. He walked down towards where he'd left Lelouch.

"There you are!" Lelouch frowned. "Where did you take off to?" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sorry, went looking for a bathroom then went to see if they had any good sales on winter clothing."

"Oh..I guess that's alright." he smiled and took Suzaku's hand. "I got all of our decorations, but I want to go and see what other things are here..." Lelouch stopped walking and looked at a coffee shop. "Can we get something?"

"Of course." they walked over together, ordered their coffee and sat down at a small table. "I love getting coffee here...When I work the night shift we send people on coffee runs and they always are sent to Starbucks..." he smiled and watched as Lelouch lifted up his drink to sip it, getting whipped cream on his nose. He laughed and reached his finger out, wiping it off.

Lelouch blushed, "Oops." he smiled and bit his lip.

"So your birthday present is also your Christmas present...I hope that's not a problem."

Lelouch shook his head. "I prefer it that way." he smiled softly and leaned across the table, kissing Suzaku lightly. "We could go home now, if you wanted..."

"Only if you're done, I don't want you to feel like you have to rush around just because of me."

"No no, I'm done. Let's go decorate." he stood up. "Ow...and take something for my sides..."

"Have to be careful, it's only been a week, love..You're still broken." Suzaku held his hand as they walked from the mall, coffee in hand and shopping bags on their arms.

"I know, I wish it would get better all ready...I'm so sick of it..." they loaded the bags into the car and set the coffee in the cup holders under the radio. "Plus...I want to make love with you." he pouted and leaned over into the drivers seat, kissing Suzaku deeply.

"Mm.." the brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. "I know...I do too..."

"Maybe if we're gentle..." he suggested, running his hand on Suzaku's thigh close to his groin.

"I don't want you hurting," he started the car, "Last thing we need is you to be in any more pain than you are, or for you to take longer to recover." Lelouch whined and leaned against the door. "Sorry." he said as they began driving.

Lelouch closed his eyes, ignoring most of the ride home. Once the car stopped he opened his eyes and climbed out, gathering his bags from the back. He looked to the sky and smiled at the snow flakes that were falling. He stuck his tongue out and caught a few giggling lightly. Suzaku smiled and unlocked the door, letting him inside with his bags.

"Want some lunch before you decorate everything?" Suzaku opened the fridge.

"Uh...Depends, what are you going to attempt to cook for me?" he smiled. The past week he'd eaten mostly take out but when Suzaku decided to cook it usually wound up burnt or too salty.

"Maybe we'll just order out..." he smiled and sat down, pulling the phone book out. "What haven't we had in a while?"

Lelouch slid into his lap and looked with him. "Korean." he smiled and pointed to a place close by. "They deliver."

"Alright, sounds good. What do you want?" he looked over the menu.

"Whatever you want...Order while I start decorating. Something spicy though." he smiled and got up, careful of his still tender sides, and walked over to the bags he'd placed by the tree. He lifted up a box of lights and opened it, unwinding them. He plugged them into the outlet behind the tree to make sure they all worked properly before he wrapped them gently on the tree. "I can't reach the top!"

Suzaku hung up the phone, walking over and laying the lights on the top of the tree, similar to what Lelouch had done to the rest. He took the star that Lelouch held and placed it on top of the tree, positioning it the way his boyfriend directed him to.

"Perfect." he pulled out red and gold velvet ribbons and began winding them around, again having Suzaku place them close to the top. He grabbed the ornaments and showed them to Suzaku. They were of different sizes in red and gold, matching the ribbons but with more of a shine. He placed them around the tree and smiled as it began looking a little more like Christmas. "Could you?" he handed some to Suzaku, hoping he'd reach the top with something else again.

Suzaku nodded, carefully placing the delicate ornaments around the top of the tree. The decorations started out larger on the bottom of the tree and wound up getting smaller towards the top so they wouldn't strain the branches on the tree. He pulled out a few more ornaments and smiled, handing some to Suzaku. They were small red apples and covered in clear beads, almost as if they were covered in water droplets. Lelouch stepped back and smiled brightly.

"I haven't decorated a Christmas tree since I was little..." he took out the other box of lights and brought them outside. "We used to have wonderful Christmas' back home...but only when it was me, Nunnally and my mother. Our other siblings would come over sometimes for Christmas but my father couldn't be bothered with us."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku helped him wind the blue lights around the little tree outside before heading back in. There was a loud knock at the door, causing Suzaku to go over with money in hand. "Thank you." he said with a smile to the young delivery boy.

Lelouch was at his side in an instant, looking through the food he'd ordered. "What did you get me?"

"Nakji bokum, daeji galbi, and dak galbi." Suzaku smiled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two plates. "You said something spicy."

Lelouch giggled at Suzaku's Japanese accent while he said the names of the Korean food. "Sounds good." he watched Suzaku load up the two plates with the three types of food.

"Want a drink?"

"No." he picked up the chopsticks Suzaku had requested with the meal and began eating. "Yum."

Suzaku smiled, eating as well. "So what are we doing for Christmas dinner?" he stretched with a big yawn.

"I'll cook. Don't worry about it." Lelouch put his plate down, feeling full.

"Done?"

"I'll eat more later...Maybe for dinner." he smiled and yawned. "I'm bored."

"You seem to get bored an awful lot." Suzaku put his plate down, kissing him softly. "It seems that there should be a way I can keep you occupied..."

"Well...there is...but only if you didn't feel like you'd hurt me..." Lelouch smiled, carefully straddling Suzaku's hips.

"Your ribs are still broken though..." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's chest. "I'm really afraid of causing-"

"Fine." he removed himself from Suzaku's lap, sitting down beside him.

Suzaku sighed, "Maybe if we're really careful..."

Lelouch smiled, reaching over and undoing Suzaku's pants. The brunette watched as his boyfriend undressed him, removing his shirt and leaving only his pants on, his zipper and belt undone and his member exposed. Suzaku pulled Lelouch's sweater off, looking at his still bruised body. He frowned at the sight, hoping he wouldn't hurt the boy and leave anymore bruises. Lelouch whimpered as Suzaku bent down, kissing one of the cute pink buds on his chest. Suzaku's fingers trailed gently down his torso until they reached his pants. He continued to nip at the bud on Lelouch's chest as he undid the small jeans the boy was wearing. Suzaku smiled, rubbing his palm against the slight bulge in his panties.

"Suzaku..." he whispered quietly.

Suzaku pulled his pants down and carefully laid him on the couch. He kissed Lelouch's neck softly as he stroked his erection. The younger boy moaned quietly as Suzaku wet two of his fingers, slipping them into his tight entrance. Lelouch gasped as his prostate was pressed against, causing his back to arch in pleasure, then drop in pain.

"Ow..." he sucked in a breath of air, trying to control himself.

"Want me to stop?" Suzaku slowed his movements. "You tend to get too excited."

"No, no I'm fine..." he wiped tears from his eyes and reached toward the coffee table, grabbing his bottle of pills and a glass of water. "I'm fine." he smiled at Suzaku who watched him pop two pills and drink them down.

"Alright..." he stood up and walked to the bedroom, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. He generously coated his length before sliding into the boy.

Lelouch smiled and reached his arms up to Suzaku who leaned down, kissing him gently. Their bodies moved together carefully so they wouldn't cause the young prince anymore pain. Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair while supporting himself with his other arm so he wouldn't lay directly on top of him. Their lips met again as Suzaku kept thrusting.

Lelouch pulled away from Suzaku's lips and placed his hands on his neck. "Harder." he whispered before going back in for another deep kiss.

Suzaku thrust harder, deepening their kiss by thrusting his tongue into the younger boys mouth. He groaned as Lelouch nipped gently at him, pulling away with his lower lip between Lelouch's until their kiss finally broke again. The brunette smiled as his boyfriend suddenly gasped and moaned, trying to contain his own movements.

"I want more.." he whined. "Faster..." he began to near his peak, wanting Suzaku to give him even more.

"Lulu..." Suzaku groaned and thrust faster, holding his boyfriends hips in place so he wouldn't thrash around too much.

"Ah!" he screamed and came, wincing as his body twisted from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Lelouch.." Suzaku closed his eyes, bringing his body to a halt as he came inside the smaller boy. He sighed and looked down at his boyfriend who had tears running down his face. "Did you get hurt?" he pulled away and became concerned.

"You were right.." he carefully sat up, still in pain. "We shouldn't have..."

"I'll get you some ice." Suzaku got up and grabbed an icepack from the freezer, wrapping it in a towel and gently laying it on Lelouch's most painful side.

Lelouch wiped the tears away and smiled at Suzaku. "Felt good though."

Suzaku laughed and grabbed a long t-shirt for Lelouch to wear. He slipped on his underwear and the shirt, sitting back down on the couch with the icepack on the other side of his body now.

"Suzaku!" a loud knock on the door told the brunette his friend had returned. "I'm coming in!" he flung the door open before Suzaku even got off the couch. "Hey!" he smiled and threw himself into a chair.

"Hey what's up?" Suzaku picked up the stray clothing and tossed it all into the bedroom.

"Just bored...Work's out for me and Milly's out with her mother doing some shopping for Christmas. What's wrong with you?" he looked at Lelouch who was struggling with the ice.

"Just did something not too smart and hurt myself..." he frowned and handed the icepack to Suzaku. "It's not working, just making me really cold." he smiled.

"Have to be careful with broken ribs.. I broke two in middle school, I was riding a horse and it knocked me off and I landed just right and got the wind knocked right out of me, and I heard my ribs just crack..it's pretty painful." he sat on the edge of his seat and smiled.

Lelouch nodded, yawning. "You know how to ride a horse?"

"Yeah, Suzaku always joked that I should be a cop who rides a horse...but where's the fun in that other than marching around with a horse and looking down on people?" he laughed.

"You two are pretty close...aren't you.."

"Yeah, but I want you to know that that kiss we shared was nothing more than f-"

"Kiss? What..." he turned to Suzaku who looked like he was about to throw the table at his friend. "Suzaku?"

"Oh shit, you didn't tell him?"

"I was going to but you've got such a big fucking mouth there's no talking with you around!" Lelouch sat there, looking to his now angry boyfriend for an answer. Suzaku sighed and sat down. "When you got into the accident last week, I was really upset and you know that Rivalz is my best friend...we've known each other for a long while now and well, he surprised me with the fact that he's always kinda liked me and well we kissed...But it was more of a kiss to make me feel better, like how people hug and stuff..."

"I wasn't trying anything, Lelouch. I promise, I wouldn't do that to you or Suzaku." Rivalz smiled. "Milly knows, she's alright with it...she thought it was cute."

"But you kissed _my _boyfriend... he's _mine_..." Lelouch's jealousy flared.

"I know that, I wouldn't dare think of trying to invade-"

"But you _did,_" he frowned, turning to Suzaku, "And you let him.. Are you going around kissing all of your friends and coworkers? Should I be concerned about Lloyd? He seems awfully chummy with you."

"Lelouch, I think you're overreacting a bit.." Rivalz spoke up.

"I most certainly am not overreacting. Why would you kiss my boyfriend and why would you not tell me, Suzaku?"

"I was going to-"

"When? When I'm fifty years old? 'oh hey Lelouch I kissed Rivalz on the night you almost died, but it's okay because he's my friend.' Don't worry about me, just worry about yourselves and kissing each other while my life is on the fucking line and I'm laying-" he turned to his new cellphone that rang loudly, interrupting his rant. "What?" he shouted into it. "Well tell daddy that it's my money, it's the money I should have had when mommy died and the fact that he never paid child support even though I was still his legal child!"

"What's going on?" Rivalz whispered, deciding if he should duck out the door before the younger boy snapped at him again.

"Money situation with his family..."

Rivalz nodded, sliding to the door and waving goodbye to his friend. Lelouch slammed his cellphone shut and turned to his boyfriend.

"I'm going to bed..." the young prince walked to their room, slamming the door behind himself.

Suzaku sighed and sat on the couch, head in his hands, "Damn it Rivalz...you and your big fucking mouth..." he eyeballed the time before shuffling to the kitchen. Suzaku grabbed a beer from the fridge and slowly began drinking it, relaxing against the counters edge as he did so, "Guess we both fucked up..."


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Lelouch strolled down the street, looking up at the falling snow that was sticking to his raven hair. It had been a week since Lelouch blew up in Suzaku's and Rivalz's face about the kiss they shared, and Lelouch finally realized that he was truly overreacting about the entire thing. He apologized to both of them, and both were grateful that he was no longer mad at them for the incident. They mostly just smiled and embraced him, a quick peck from Suzaku, and a messed up hairdo from Riavlz.

He sighed as he stopped in front of a store, wondering what he should get Suzaku for Christmas. It was hard for him to shop for something personal like that; what did guys like after all? Sex? Well yes, but that happened a lot anyway...there wasn't anything "present like" about that... He laughed to himself as he kept walking, mulling it over in his brain as to what to buy. He didn't even have four days to decide on a gift. The stores were more crowded than a week or two ago, and quickly selling out of things.

He tugged at his blue plaid shirt, and the puffy dark blue vest that was over it. He looked at his white jeans that were tucked into his matching white snow boots, and smiled, "Maybe an iPod and new stereo system with surround sound speakers.." he kicked a lump of snow and continued his walk.

He somehow wound up walking the entire way to the mall, not realizing that he was freezing cold until he stepped into the warm building. He pushed past people, walking to the Best Buy store to find the iPod's.

"Hello, welcome to Best Buy, is there anything I can help you find?" a young man walked over, a smile across his face.

"I'm actually looking for an iPod for my boyfriend, what one do you recommend?"

"I personally enjoy the iPod touch, it's like the iPhone, has many features and games for download. This one is 64GB and is on sale for $300.."

"Okay I'll take that...a case for it and some screen protectors.. Do you have any stereos that fit this type of iPod? Maybe some good speakers that can be hooked up around the living room and kitchen?"

"We've got a nice Yamaha stereo for about $800, comes with surround sound speakers, and if you'd like we can get some others that will be hooked up through a wireless connector and placed anywhere in your home."

"Right, that sounds good..." he looked over the speakers and the system, nodding to the boy, "I'll take it.. is it hard to connect?"

"Not really, there are detailed directions in the box, each wire is labeled and you shouldn't have any trouble, but if you do we can send someone over to help with the installation." Lelouch nodded and watched the boy carry everything to a counter for him, "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, thank you.." he smiled and grabbed a $30 iTunes card from a rack and placed it on the pile as well.

The woman behind the counter rang him out before smiling, "Your total is $1232.92, can I offer you any replacement plans today?"

"No thank you," Lelouch slid his debit card, hitting the credit button before signing the slip the woman handed over.

"Have a good day," she smiled, waiting on another customer in the long line of impatient holiday shoppers.

The stereo was small, along with the speakers. He didn't have much to carry other than one large bag that he had to hold up extra high so it wouldn't brush on the ground. He hoped Suzaku would enjoy it, and not care that he spent so much money on something that was just for entertainment. But he didn't care as he stepped into another store, buying some wrapping paper, bows, and tags for names.

"Lelouch?" said boy turned, seeing Milly.

"Hey Milly," he smiled and walked over for a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" she smiled.

"Same to you," he clutched the bag in his hands, "I finally decided on a present for Suzaku...He's hard to shop for," he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah?" she smiled and walked with him from the mall, "I was just here getting some more decorations, Rivalz's parents are coming to visit along with mine...they're staying in hotels but I don't want my place to look under or over decorated!" she smiled, rubbing her stomach, "One more month."

"So close," Lelouch smiled and stopped at the bus stop.

"Silly, come with me, don't take that crowded thing home.." she walked with him to her car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Are you sure?" he smiled and got in with her.

"Of course."

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Rivalz smiled at his friend who had his head down on the desk before him.

Paper work was scattered around, and the two were absolutely exhausted. The holiday season brought about more accidents, speeders, drunks, and crazy people than usual. It was draining them and all of the effort the rest of the team had.

"I don't know.. Might just watch a movie with Lelouch or something..." he sighed and answered the ringing phone, a frown coming across his face, "Ma'am...no, this isn't- … do you realize you're abusing an emergency line? Yes.. If you are requesting travel information you need to dial 411.. No, _4_11... Ma'am? No don't hang up-" he sighed, hearing a click on the other end of the line. "Rivalz could you dispatch Martin to the address?"

Rivalz nodded and turned to his radio that was strapped to his chest, pressing the button, "Dispatch to 481 Parkway-" he continued to talk as he left the room.

Suzaku sighed and wrote some things down before placing his head on the desk once again. Riavlz returned with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Suzaku.

"Suzaku you've been working double shifts for the past three days...You should go home and rest, even Lloyd said so..."

Suzaku picked up the coffee and spoke, "Bill is on vacation, I'm filling in for him..and working my regular hours...It's no big deal."

Rivalz sighed, "Go home, I'll finish the papers here..you don't have that many left... Milly and I will come over tonight for a quick dinner to see you and Lelouch..go inform him," he smiled and patted Suzaku on the back.

"Thanks for inviting yourself," Suzaku smiled and stood, coffee in hand, "Lulu and I will make something nice for us.."

"See you at your place," he smiled and sat in Suzaku's seat, rushing through the papers.

Suzaku yawned as he walked from the room, stumbling to pull his keys from his belt. He walked through the snow to his car and got in with a sigh. As he got through the door to their apartment, he smiled at his younger boyfriend. Lelouch was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, as he stacked up some wrapped boxes.

"Welcome home," he smiled brightly, standing to greet the brunette.

"Thanks," he wrapped his arms around Lelouch, kissing him softly, "What's all this?"

"Presents for you," Lelouch leaned against him, kissing his neck softly.

"Mm.." Suzaku smiled, running his hands up and down Lelouch's sides.

"Suzaku!" Milly screeched upon seeing the boy.

He spun around, Lelouch still in his arms, "Hey Milly; where did you come from?"

"I was in the bathroom," she smiled and waddled to the couch.

"Ah, Rivalz is coming over after work..dinner I guess."

"Oh?" Milly questioned.

"I've already started cooking, I was going to invite them.." Lelouch smiled and placed kisses along his boyfriends neck again.

"Not now, Lulu..."

The raven pouted, but gave up and sat down in a chair. He covered in a blanket, watching Suzaku remove his uniform. He tossed it into their room before pulling on a t-shirt and sliding beside Lelouch in the chair.

"How was your day?" he asked Lelouch, kissing the top of his head.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Busy as hell..." he groaned.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch ran his fingers through Suzaku's hair, smiling as he rubbed gently at his temples.

Suzaku relaxed and shut his eyes, laying against his smaller boyfriend. Milly spoke quietly with Lelouch as Suzaku dozed off to sleep. He groaned quietly as Lelouch carefully removed himself from the chair, retreating to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Suzaku.." Lelouch said quietly, kissing his boyfriend awake.

"Hm...?" the brunette blinked and smiled softly.

"Dinner is ready...Rivalz is here too.."

"Oh.." he yawned, stretching out of the chair. The brunette made his way over to the table and sat at the front of it, beside Lelouch and Milly, "Smells good.." he rubbed his eyes and tried to wake himself up.

"It's just chicken and rice," Lelouch shrugged and began serving everyone.

"Lelouch, I wish I had your cooking abilities... Suzaku, you should have seen him- he grabbed a bag of rice, didn't have enough for four people so he dug through the cupboard and tossed in a few cans of corn, peas, tomatoes, and green beans..then the chicken, again not enough for four! So he roasted it and tossed it in with the rice and veggies!" Milly took a spoonful of food and ate it.

"When you're low on cash and don't have a lot around the house, you learn to manage," the raven shrugged and sipped his water.

"Well, no matter..it's good," Rivalz began shoveling food into his mouth.

Suzaku smirked, "Next time I'm stranded in the woods with no supplies I want you with me babe."

Lelouch laughed, "Why would we be stranded in the woods?"

"I don't know, but just in case...would you get stranded with me?"

Lelouch laughed again, "Sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he grinned and resisted throwing peas at the goofy brunette.

"Merry Christmas!" Lelouch bounced on his boyfriend who was sound asleep in bed.

Suzaku jumped and looked at the grinning boy. "Good morning to you too."

"Come on, let's go, get up!" Lelouch kissed him and began pulling him from the bed.

"Jeez..calm down..the gifts aren't going anywhere..."

"I know but I've made us breakfast and it's going to get cold..you must come now," he smiled.

Suzaku yawned and pulled himself from the comfort of his blankets, only to wind up in the living room with his bouncy boyfriend. Lelouch hurried to the kitchen, bringing back a tray filled with pancakes, syrup, sausage, and eggs for the two of them.

"Eat up," he sat beside Suzaku on the couch, serving himself a plate of food.

Suzaku nodded and made his own plate, eating quickly so he could give Lelouch his gift. He pushed the dirty plate away from himself and walked over to the tree, picking up a small box to bring it back to his boyfriend. He handed the small wrapped box to Lelouch and watched as the boy set his fork down on the plate before opening the parcel. Inside of the wrapping paper was a black velvet box.

"Suzaku-"

"-Open it," he pressed on, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Lelouch sighed and opened the box, blinking at the diamond ring that was settled between two cushions.

"I can't accept-"

"-You're my boyfriend and … well .. don't you like it?" Suzaku removed it from the box and placed it on Lelouch's ring finger. "I hope the size is right...I didn't want to wake you up while trying to size your finger...so.."

Lelouch looked down at the ring and smiled, "It's beautiful, Suzaku," he leaned in and kissed the brunette softly, "I love it," he stood and walked over to the tree, "I hope you like your gift...it's nothing like this but ..."

Suzaku stood up and walked over to the tree and began unwrapping the boxes marked with his name. He pulled out the iPod and smiled at Lelouch, "Wow, neat. Can't wait to download some music!"

"Open the rest!" Lelouch sat on the floor and pushed the gifts toward him.

"Okay okay..." he opened the next box, showing the stereo, "Lulu," he looked at the raven haired boy, his green eyes wide as dinner plates.

"I thought you'd like to have a sound system, when you're home and we're having a party or … well … making love on the floor or something... we can listen to music..."

"It's wonderful, can't wait to set it up," he kissed the boy quickly before looking into his violet orbs. "Make love on the floor...?"

Lelouch smirked and crawled into Suzaku's lap, kissing his neck softly. Suzaku was preparing to pull Lelouch's shirt over his head when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Mm.." Suzaku frowned, "That should be Milly and Rivalz..."

"Ignore them..." Lelouch whispered and pushed the brunette over, running his hands up Suzaku's shirt.

"I-"

The door slammed open, causing the apartments contents to shake. The two sat up quickly and looked to the door where several men in black suits were making their way into the room. One man pointed toward Lelouch, speaking into the radio that was connected to his ear.

"What's going on?" Suzaku jumped up, looking for his gun.

"Lelouch vi Britannia come with us," one man stalked over and grabbed the small boy.

"What? No!" he noticed the coat of arms upon the mans jacket and began to struggle, "He has no right! He has no right!"

"Let go of him!" Suzaku marched forward, ready to attack but was apprehended as well.

"Suzaku I-" Lelouch began to shout, but was quickly silenced by a rag being stuffed into his mouth and tied around his head. He was placed in handcuffs and dragged from the apartment, Suzaku and the other men following behind.

Outside of the apartment complex was a group of black cars, and one limo that they were currently headed toward. Lelouch was roughly shoved into the limo and sat up from the floor, blinking into the darkness of the car. Suzaku was shoved in as well, landing on top of the boy who fell again. Two of the suited men joined them in the car and shut the door, the locks clicking down as the limo began driving away.

"Mmph!" Lelouch rolled out from under his boyfriend, looking toward the dark figure in the back of the car.

"Lelouch...it's been a while," the voice sneered from behind a cloud of cigar smoke.

The boy growled and made to kick at the man, but was held back.

"I figured..why should I take the money back from you? You may keep the money...for all I care, that doesn't bother me... but it's a wonder, really, what I should do with _you_. And who is this? A _Japanese?_" he scoffed, "Of all the people my son ..." he flicked his cigar onto the brunette who was beside his son.

Lelouch sighed and sat back against the seats in the limo. There was no point now. They would be arriving at an airport soon, no questions asked, and shoved into an airplane with or without Suzaku. He kicked out his feet and looked over at Suzaku who was, oddly enough, analyzing the situation. The raven haired boy turned to his father and mumbled something through the rag in his mouth.

"Let him speak," the man said to his men.

One of the men leaned down and untied the rag from around his mouth, allowing him to spit out the one that was nearly blocking his airway. He coughed slightly and allowed himself to relax before turning to the man he knew was his father, "I assume there is some other reason behind this _other _than getting my share of money? Money that I _deserve_?"

"You are of legal age in Britannia, Lelouch. Do you not _want _diplomatic power like your brothers? You could rule your own area in the country...we have had many plans to conquer Japan...Each island will need someone in char-"

"What? You think I would want something like that? If there's anywhere I would want to rule it would be Britannia but only so I could put you into your place you old man! You disgust me y-"

"-Re-gag him. I'm bored listening to these words spill from his lips. No son of mine should speak that way, unless they are speaking of those beneath them. Do you think that I am beneath you, Lelouch? Because I believe not...I am, as a matter of fact, not the one tied up and sitting upon the floor. You can be retrained. You _will_ be retrained."

"Hmm?" Lelouch mumbled around the rags, rage coursing through his blood.

He scooted himself over to Suzaku leaning against the brunette for some form of comfort – if not for him, then for Suzaku. They looked up together out one of the limo's windows, seeing that they were now at an airport, and apparently on a tarmac. They were headed straight toward a plane, and no one would see them going.

**Lil' action huh? Bout time I updated...ne?**

**I promise I haven't forgotten about this story...I just have (no joke) 50 stories going at once (no posting them until they are complete) and they're (mostly) Harry Potter.**


End file.
